


Scorpius

by ezaito



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader (Scorpius) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kidnapped, Ministry of Magic, Reader-Insert, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Slytherin, Violence, draco malfoy & Reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: As a widowed father of a young boy, Draco removes the thought of dating anyone from his mind until he hears from his son Scorpius all about Miss. [Name] and how lovely she is. Curious to find out whom this woman that Scorpius speaks so highly about, Draco invites his son to go to work with him the next day.





	1. Scorpius I

Scrawling on a piece of parchment he stretches out his hand to grab another scroll pausing when he notices scribbles on it. Arching his eyebrow, Draco sets it to the side reaching out to grab another noticing the same thing. Setting down his quill he pulls the stack towards him flipping through five pages before coming across his sons name written several times in various sizes his ‘S’ written backwards before Scorpius must have noticed it then corrected the problem.  

Smiling softly to himself Draco pushes back from his desk grabbing the stack of scrolls. Striding out of his study, he makes his way down the hall towards his sons voice floating out of the family room. Peaking inside he sees their house elf Kali playing with Scorpius. “Scorpius,” Draco calls out smirking when Scorpius lifts his grey eyes spying the stack of parchment in his father’s hands his eyes widening with alarm. “What have I told you about going into my office?”

He questions slowly approaching his son, “Not to,” Scorpius easily replies, “Care to explain why you did?” Nodding Scorpius runs towards the coffee table picking up a notebook running back towards Draco thrusting it at him, “I ran out of room to practice my name and sentences. I needed paper so I opened your office and used some of your paper to write my name!” He exclaims proudly watching his father for any signs of anger. Draco flips through the notebook his eyebrows rising at the various words written becoming slightly impressed, “Who taught you?” He questions. “Oh Miss. [Name], when I come to work with you I visit her. She is so nice she gives me chocolate frogs when I complete a new sentence she has written then if I’m really good she will give me the cards that I don’t have. She also gave me that notebook and this pen!” Scorpius says excitedly holding up the muggle device.

“Huh,” Draco murmurs taking the pen from his hand inspecting it, “Miss. [Name] is my teacher at the day school I go to,” furrowing his brows Draco looks up, “She is?” He questions watching his son nod dizzyingly, “Yup, Kali may I please have some snacks,” Scorpius questions the elf catching Draco off guard with his manners. “Oh Miss. [Name] said I should be nice to everyone, wizard, witch, elf, troll- even if someone is mean to me. She said to kill them with kindness,” Scorpius grins. Wracking his brain, Draco tries to place the name with one of the female workers at the ministry and Scorpius’s school. “How come I’ve never seen her?”

“Miss. [Name] is part time at the school, well use to be, she said her work load at the Ministry became to much so she had to cut back hours. She substitutes sometimes when a teacher is sick. She says she can work from anywhere,” Scorpius becomes bored talking to his father and goes back to playing with the Quidditch action figures on the floor. “Scorpius you said Miss. [Name] is on my floor?” Draco questions trying to think of someone that would be familiar with muggles, “Yes.” Taking a seat on the couch Draco sets the notebook and pen down. “Did Miss. [Name] happen to say what school she went too?”

Scorpius flicks Victor Krum’s action figure across the room smirking when it comes soaring back, “Yes Miss. [Name] went to Hogwarts she was in Ravenclaw, she loves peppermint toads, chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. Miss. [Name]’s favorite flowers are calla lilies, the color turquoise, she likes cats, she speaks several languages and travels a lot. Miss. [Name] has this scar on the back of her hand she wouldn’t tell me what happened, she works weekends sometimes I think every third week of the months, I didn’t understand it,” Scorpius rambles on missing the amused expression on Draco’s face. “How do you know all these facts about her?” He leans back into the couch, “I ask duh, she loves her job at the ministry and the day school, teaching me, and when I visit her office. She says it brightens her day and that I’m her little ray of sunshine,” Scorpius puffs up his chest proudly a massive smile on his face, “I love her,” he declares confidently startling Draco.

His son has never said that he loved anyone besides his grandmother Narcissa, Kali, and himself. Whenever Draco brought home his girlfriend that he was dating at the time Scorpius would be polite and answer when spoken too but when Draco asked if he liked them, he would always say, “She’s alright.” Scorpius was Draco’s whole world that was one of the reasons why he stopped dating. Crossing his arms Draco watches Scorpius interact with Kali sharing his snacks with his house elf teaching her new Quidditch plays that he learned recently, “Scorpius, would you like to go to work with me tomorrow?” Draco questions his lips twitching when Scorpius’s head snaps up, “Yes!” He yells excitedly. “Alright, I’ll inform your teachers that you will be absent tomorrow, now it’s time for bed,” he smirks when Scorpius groans, “You can always go to school-”

“No thanks!” Scorpius pushes up off the floor, “Come on Kali lets go to bed,” Draco watches as Kali snaps her fingers the snacks and toys that were previously on the floor vanish before following Scorpius out of the room. “I’ll be up shortly,” Draco calls out Scorpius comes sliding back into the room his face flushed, “Dad?” he huffs, “What day is it tomorrow?” Scorpius questions seriously, arching his eyebrow Draco replies, “Tuesday.”

“Yes!” His son runs off, “Thanks dad!” He yells startling some of the portraits in the Malfoy Manor.

 

\---

 _“Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats,”_ a soothing feminine voice states. Bounding excitedly Scorpius lets go of Draco’s hand bolting ahead through the throng of workers the notebook and scrolls in his hands, “Scorpius!” Draco yells slightly panicked, “Excuse me, sorry,” glancing around he runs down the hall towards his office, “Scorpius!” Hearing a familiar laugh Draco turns to see his son hugging the legs of a woman a surprised expression on her face, Draco lets out a sigh of relief. “Scorpius what are you doing here?” You question, “I came in with dad. Look at my notebook I completed it. Do you have any chocolate frog cards?” Scorpius rambles off excitedly. Frowning you squat down, “Honey you can’t just run off I bet your father is frantic.” Lip quivering slightly Scorpius glances up at you, “Are you mad? Do you not want to see me?” He questions, sighing you set your work to the side stretching out your arms to pull him into a hug, “No I’m not mad and of course I want to see you. You’re my little ray of sunshine in this dreary building, but we really need to find your father.” Pursing his lips satisfied with your answer he nods, “Okay! Can I hang out with you in your office? Did you see my notebook?” Scorpius shoves it into your hands, smiling at his excitement you flip through it, “Wow, I’m impressed, good job Scorpius! Oh and you corrected your ‘S’s I’m so proud of you,” he beams under your praise. “Yeah look here!” He points to a sentence you don’t remember giving him to write, “Kali is my best friend and I love Miss. [Name].” Scorpius grins with pride. Eyes softening you pull him into a hug, “I wrote that all by myself Dad didn’t help me at all neither did Kali!”

Draco strides down the hall towards them, “Come on lets find your Dad,” standing up Scorpius grabs your hand swinging it excitedly. “Can I have another notebook please? I really like writing it’s fun. Oh, did you see the Quidditch match? Do you have any of those markers? I tried to explain them to dad but he was confused,” you nod along to his rambling occasionally ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ in the right areas answering all the questions that he fires your way maintaining eye contact to let Scorpius know that you’re listening. Draco watches the exchange impressed that you’re listening to his son knowing that he can sometimes be a handful and that his questions can become annoying. Your face not showing the slightest trace that it bothers you, just genuine interest in what his son has to say.

“Hi dad,” Scorpius yells, “Inside voice remember your manners,” smiling sheepishly Scorpius waves to his dad, “Sorry Miss. [Name].” Lifting your gaze, you smile politely at Draco, “So you’re the famous Miss. [Name] I’ve heard so much about.” Draco drawls his lips quirked slightly he flips his attention back towards his son arching his eyebrow his arms crossed, “Scorpius, what have I told you about running off?” He questions, “Not to,” Scorpius looks up his grey eyes wide, “So why did you?” Pouting his lips Scorpius looks up at you, “Because Miss. [Name] is here and I love spending time with her,” looking at him Draco sees your smile soften as you stare down at Scorpius, “Still doesn’t warrant you running off,” Draco stares at him with a stern expression, bowing his head Scorpius kicks the ground before flinging himself forward into Draco’s legs hugging them, “I’m sorry dad.” Sighing Draco ruffles Scorpius’s hair, “Just don’t do it again alright?” He scolds softly, “Okay I promise!” Hearing chuckling Draco looks up, “Laying on the Malfoy charm,” you drawl, “Dad said that I’m really good at it.” Laughing you lift a hand to cover your mouth, “Those girls at Hogwarts are going to be in trouble.”

Scorpius looks up wearing a confused expression, “What do you mean?” Exchanging glances with Draco he stands there with his hands in his pocket staring expectedly a smirk plastered on his face, “Yes Miss. [Name], do tell.” He teases, rolling your eyes you squat down, “It means that all you need to do is paste on a smile, widen your grey eyes and everyone will fall in love with you.” Making a face Scorpius looks at you his grey eyes widen with realization, “Is that why you fell for me?” Hearing a snort, you shoot Draco a glare, “Not only that but your intelligence, humor, and company.” Nodding Scorpius grins, “I think I get it.” Giggling you ruffle his hair, “Oh and Dad this is Miss. [Name], Miss. [Name] this is my dad.” Standing up you stretch out your hand shaking Draco’s his grey eyes flitting down towards the back of your hand when his fingers brush your scar. You smoothly pull your hand back sticking it into your pocket, “I’ve seen you around a couple of time. Not much,” Draco states, “Oh I deal internationally loads so I’m not here often,” you easily reply. Feeling a tug on your hand, you flit your gaze towards Scorpius, “Yes sweetie?”

“Miss. [Name] did my Dad’s charm work on you in school?” Scorpius questions seriously, your smile drops a little your eyes flicking towards Draco when he arches his eyebrow curious. “No it did not,” you reply shortly watching as Scorpius’s brows furrow. “Why-”

Hearing someone call your name you glance over your shoulder with relief, “Scorpius sweetie I have a conference call, you can stop by my office in twenty minutes and I’ll give you another notebook okay?” Nodding vigorously Scorpius wraps his arms around your legs, “I’m glad that you’re here!” Smiling you squat down to give him a hug, “I’m glad that you’re here too!” Straightening up you glance at Draco, “Nice to officially meet you Miss. [Name],” Draco stretches out his hand again, shaking politely you quickly retract it, “You as well Mr. Malfoy see you around,” turning around you disappear down the hall. Hearing Scorpius sigh Draco looks down, “What’s wrong?” He guides Scorpius back towards his office. “Twenty minutes is forever, I’m never going to see Miss. [Name].” Laughing Draco sets Scorpius up with parchment and a quill.

Scribbling down some sentences Draco slides it across his desk, “Work on these and then you can go down and visit her.” Eagerly grabbing the parchment and quill Scorpius starts writing. Sliding a stack of paperwork towards him Draco reads over it marking mistakes or adding notes when needed the silence occasionally broken by Scorpius asking a question or stating a random fact about you. Draco’s lips quirk up with amusement, twenty minutes later Scorpius looks up, “Can I go now?” Lifting his gaze to see Scorpius eagerly bouncing Draco nods, “Where is Miss. [Name] office?” He questions realizing that Draco has never seen it, “Down the hall away from the lifts, first left, then two doors down on the right,” Scorpius recites matter of factly. Raising his eyebrows Draco sets his quill down, “Miss. [Name] made me memorize directions to and from her office so that I wouldn’t get lost.” Jumping down from his chair Scorpius waves, “I’ll be back!” Rushing out scrolls in hand, “Be back for lunch!” Draco yells after him, “Okay!”

Chuckling Draco returns to his work wanting to do something for you for the kindness that you have shown his son Scorpius, most not taking the time to get to know his son because of Draco’s past or thinking that Draco has passed his beliefs onto his son. Frowning he returns to his work. Three hours later Draco looks up to see that the time is eleven thirty. Eyes widening Draco glances around his office surprised to see that Scorpius has not returned. Pushing back from his desk, he stacks his work with a wave of his wand grabbing his cloak draping it over his arm locking his office behind him. “Down the hall away from the lift, first left when you reach three hallways, then two doors down on the right,” Draco walks the length of the hall feeling sheepish and slightly perplexed at seeing the many doors not realizing how many employees their actually were in Department of International Magical Cooperation. He has only been to his boss’s office, occasionally the meeting room and his. Besides that, he has never had the desire to explore the rest of the floor.

Walking down the hall Draco glances around taking time to observe everything realizing the distance Scorpius goes to see you. Reaching the splitting hallways, he makes a left his ears perking up when he hears Scorpius’s laughter floating out of your office. Spying the door ajar Draco peeks his head in spotting Scorpius on your lap coloring with markers, you leaning over his shoulder commenting on his skills before tapping the parchment with your wand making whatever he has drawn come to life. Knocking Draco pushes the door open, “Hello,” you greet, “It’s lunch time mate,” Draco states watching your eyes widen. “Oh wow sorry didn’t realize I’ve kept you this long Scorpius.” Draco shrugs, “It’s fine he has more fun in your office-”

“Dads office is boring,” Scorpius, states matter of factly your lips twitch with amusement. Hearing Scorpius’s stomach grumble you life him off your lap, “Right well you need to go eat a proper lunch chocolate frogs do not count,” pushing back from your chair you wave your hand your room straightening itself. Draco’s eyebrow goes up in surprise, “Isn’t Miss. [Name] cool,” Scorpius says grabbing his drawings to show Draco. Placing a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder, you usher him from out behind your desk. Scorpius holds up the markers he was coloring with, “These are markers, aren’t they neat. When I finish a drawing Miss. [Name] taps it with her wand and they move, see!” Taking the drawings from Draco, he flits through them his lips quirking up with amusement before it quickly drops into a frown at the last three. He lifts his eyes to see you gazing intently at him, “Scorpius want to explain these drawings to me?” On the first piece of paper, Scorpius and Draco can be seen in two separate rooms not interacting. The second drawing shows Draco and Scorpius at his school surrounded by all the children and their mums dropping of their kids, and last is of Scorpius and Draco a blank spot where a female should be the picture cut in half the other half showing you and Scorpius hanging out while Draco works in his office.

“Oh well that’s you working and me playing, that’s all the kids and their mummies you’re dropping me off, and that’s you and me standing there on the other side is Miss. [Name] spending time with me!” He beams proudly unaware of the heartbroken expression on Draco’s face or of the tense atmosphere. “You can stay in my office for as long as you like they need me, don’t worry about locking it the door will lock behind you.” Squatting down you smile at Scorpius, “Have a good lunch and be good!” Scorpius smiles throwing his arms around you, standing up you incline your head politely at Draco, “Dad can we have ice cream for lunch?” Scorpius asks as you slide past them out of your office towards the Portkey Office, “Sure mate,” smiling Scorpius pumps his fist, “Lets get Miss. [Name] something too,” he states grabbing Draco’s hand swinging it excitedly.

Door closing behind them Draco looks to his left watching as you sling your cloak over your shoulder disappearing from sight, his heart aches with appreciation. Glancing down at Scorpius when he tugs on his sleeve again he smile softly, “Okay,” striding towards the lifts with Scorpius Draco listens to his son’s rambling occasionally glancing down at him. “I’m going to get chocolate with sprinkles, cookie dough, peanut butter-” He lists off the flavors the nearby occupants waiting to get on the lift chuckle as they listen, “And Miss. [Name] likes cookie and cream.”

“Scorpius,” Draco and him step forward pressing the button towards the floo network “What are Miss. [Name]’s favorite flowers again?” He questions, “White calla lilies,” Scorpius bounces on the balls of his feet dragging Draco off the lift towards the fireplaces. “Thanks mate,” Draco grins. “And don’t forget she likes peppermint toads and chocolate frogs,” Scorpius stares up at him with wide eyes an innocent expression pasted on his face. Lifting his hand Draco ruffles his hair, “Right,” he chuckles.


	2. Scorpius II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a widowed father of a young boy, Draco removes the thought of dating anyone from his mind until he hears from his son Scorpius all about Miss. [Name] and how lovely she is. Curious to find out whom this woman that Scorpius speaks so highly about, Draco invites his son to go to work with him the next day.

Rubbing the fading scar on the back of your hand subconsciously, you listen to the dispute between the Vice-Representative of Ukraine, the real representative of Ukraine being on an extended Holiday, Belarus, Slovakia, and Moldova wanting to get home and go to sleep the whole dispute being inconsequential, you wouldn’t have had to been here if the President of the GMWB Global Ministry Wizarding Board would grow a spine and settle this dispute on his own. “Gentlemen,” you raise your voice gaining their attention, the other countries having left, them not having a problem with a new law that has been in place for several years now. Their _Department of International Magical Cooperation_ being in perfect order GMWB not having to check in with them thanks to the reports they send in frequently and you popping in randomly to make sure they’re running smoothly.

“This accordance and law has been in place for several years now. You even signed it allowing the GMWB to pop in unannounced it’s a legally binding contract you cannot back out of it. I am not here to listen to you bicker about something that cannot be changed. It is your own fault that your _Department of International Magical Cooperation_ is in disorder! Lets get to business shall we? If you do not take my help, I will have to kick you off the board and personally place members from other countries of the GMWB in your country to run your Ministry,” they all stare up at you shocked. Receiving grumbling as they hush you grin shuffling the papers in your hand, “Now.”  

Six hours later, you can be seen striding out of the lift an irritated and exhausted expression on your face quickly pasting on a smile when you see Scorpius not before Draco catches it. “Bye Miss. [Name], have a good night.” Smiling brightly, you wave waiting for them to leave before your smile drops. Striding towards your office, you unlock it slamming the door shut placing a silencing spell on it before throwing yourself into your sofa face first screaming into the pillow. Hearing a knock you groan, “What now?”

The knocking persists, “I know you’re in there [Name],” a masculine voice calls, “Open up or I’m blasting the door down,” they declare. Lifting your wand the door bangs open startling the male his green eyes widen behind his black frames, “Shit [Name].” Their eyes take in your form face down on the couch unmoving, “[Name]?” They question tentatively, “What Harry?” You mumble he strides in shutting the door behind him, “Heard you were in Poland for six hours,” tilting your head you glance at him you eyebrows arched, “Scorpius, Draco’s son, I stopped by your office and overheard Scorpius complaining about your absence.” Lips twitching you gaze at him, “Knowing you, you probably didn’t eat lunch while you were there so I’m making you come home with me to eat dinner,” snorting you push up into a sitting position. “Making me?” You question Harry receiving a nod, “Yes making you, Mione said I can bind you if necessary. Besides the kids miss you,” frowning you throw a pillow at him, “That’s not fair using the kids to sway me, you play dirty Potter.” He grins, “Come on,” he pulls you off the couch tossing the pillow back onto it helping you put your cloak on guiding you out of your office. “Mione is making your favorite shepherds pie and for dessert the kids made chocolate chip cookies.” Slinging his arm over your shoulder, Harry walks with you towards the lift. Stepping in you press the button for the Atrium, he glances over to see you rubbing the back of your hand a frown appears on his face Harry catches your hand, “Does it hurt?” Harry questions in a concerned voice his green eyes bright with anger. “No, it’s just a habit I developed, sixth year. It’s almost gone see,” you lift your hand showing him.

In fifth year, you had enough of Umbridge’s outrageous rules appearing on the wall not to mention when you saw what happened to Harry’s hand you snapped. Marching down the corridor at midnight wearing a determined expression, you made your way towards the wall opposite of the Great Hall your wand out. Halting before the wall, you raised your wand ready to blast the signs off when the Inquisitorial Squad showed up, turning your wand on them, you shot a stunning spell striking them down redirecting your attention back towards the wall. Wand raised you yelled, “ _Reducto_!” Glass, wood, and burning parchment filled the air, as the signs exploded from your spell the wall behind it remained intact. Taking in your work you turned away from the destruction missing a pair of grey eyes on your form a gleeful look on their face.

In the morning, the students had gathered around the destruction you had made Umbridge coming down the hall a curious and annoyed expression on her face when she sees them gathered outside the Great Hall. Halting her face turns red, “Who did this?” She explodes with anger raising her wand trying to repair the damage and re-hang the signs only for them to bounce off the wall almost hitting her in the face the students laughing. Quickly hushing underneath her gaze, Draco leans forward whispering in her ear her sharp beady eyes whip towards the Great Hall as a smile slowly appears on her face. “Oh really?” She simpers receiving a nod, “Clear out!” She bellows pushing through the students making her way into the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw table. “Miss. [Name],” Umbridge smiles sweetly her eye twitching when you don’t respond she clears her throat loudly, “Miss. [Name].”

“What?” You snap sharply surprising her for a moment before she fixed her face, “I have been informed that you performed the Reducto curse on the rules last night at midnight.” Catching movement you see Malfoy wearing a smug expression behind her, “And that you stupefied three Inquisitorial Squad members,” the other houses watch the exchange curious. “Looks like I missed one,” you drawl with disgust staring Draco down your nose as if he was the scum of the earth his face flushes red, “He should have been in the hospital wing with the others.” Umbridge’s toad like smile widens as if she has eaten a particularly delicious fly. “So you admit that you were out last night past curfew-”

“Technically, I am a Prefect and if you have read the rules, assuming you haven’t, it dictates that I can be out past curfew,” you reply calmly, watching as her cheeks turn red with anger at being interrupted and told off by a student. “Besides if you ask Professor Snape I was helping him brew potions last night for Madam Pompfrey she is short on Pepper-up potion and Skele-Gro,” you nod your head towards the staff table. “I saw you, you blasted the rules off the wall,” Draco sneers at you. “Never said I didn’t,” you state with a smirk, “So you did blast the rules off the wall,” Umbridge smiles smugly, “Yes I did,” you straighten your back confidentially staring at her, her stature so small that you didn’t need to stand up to make her feel inadequate. She puffs herself up, “And I’d do it again,” you raise your voice. “Detention Miss. [Name] and sixty points from Ravenclaw,” she states pompously. Shrugging you return to the daily prophet ignoring her presence. “A weeks worth,” you continue reading sparing her no glance she coughs irritably, “Can I help you?” You raise your gaze slightly, “Two weeks for destruction of property and disrespect.”

“Respect is earned not given you old hag,” you reply sharply flipping the page of the daily prophet the whispers increase in volume as you stare each other down. Stretching out her arm Umbridge grips your robes trying to rip the Prefect’s badge off, you’re jerked forward across the table pumpkin juice and various breakfast foods clatter to the ground the entire hall goes quiet at the scene. “What do you think you’re doing?” McGonagall’s voice rises shrilly Umbridge glances around to see that the students and Professors were watching her with rapt attention. The latter all had risen from their chairs reaching for their wands, releasing her grip Umbridge paste on a false smile. Straightening your robes you sit back down, “Miss. [Name] is being disrespectful, she blasted the rules off the wall opposite of the Great Hall.” McGonagall’s eyebrows rise in surprise, “So I am taking away her privileges as a Prefect.”

A throat is cleared, “Excuse me but you have no right to handle my student like that regardless if they’re disrespecting you or not,” Flitwick squeaks an angry expression on his face. Umbridge’s eyes narrow, “Miss. [Name] has just lost her privilege-”

“I am well aware, I believe most of the hall is as well,” Flitwick gestures towards the Great Hall the unwanted attention on Umbridge, feeling all the eyes on her Umbridge reigns it in. “Well maybe Professor Flitwick you can get the badge from her by the end of the day?” She says calmly a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice. “Certainly,” nodding Umbridge turns to you, “Two weeks of detention seven o clock,” giving you no time to respond she stalks out of the hall. Slowly you redirect your gaze at Draco your lips quirked up with mirth his brows furrowed with confusion his lips dropping into a frown at the smirk on your face, “Are you that desperate for attention that you’re willing to stoop yourself to her level and kiss her ass?” Watching as his face turns bright red Draco opens his mouth to say something, folding your hands together you lean on your elbows subtly tilting your head back daring him to say something in front of the Professors, the both of them pretending to not have heard you.

Shutting it he glares at you pasting on a sneer pivoting on the spot marching out of the hall, “Run along Malfoy you’re due for Umbridge’s ass kissing!” Waving, your laughter follows him out of the hall causing him to speed up, “Did you really blast the rules off the wall and stupefy the Inquisitorial Squad?” McGonagall questions her eyebrow raised, you beam, “Yes Professor McGonagall and I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” her lips twitch with amusement as she tries to hide her smile her eyes shining with pride. “One hundred points to Ravenclaw-”

“Make that two hundred,” Flitwick squeaks with a proud grin on his face. Taking your wand you tap your Prefect’s badge making it easily fall off into your hand catching the expressions on their faces, “Powerful sticking charm,” you smirk. “At least you’re not off the Quidditch team,” McGonagall states, “I think she forgot, wouldn’t surprise me if Malfoy reminds her later on,” you mutter darkly. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of that just don’t get into any more trouble I want you to crush Slytherin in the next match,” she states fiercely. “And I don’t want my best student expelled,” Flitwick remarks, “Yes Professor’s,” nodding McGonagall squeezes your shoulder striding past you out the hall. “If she takes away anymore points just let me know,” Flitwick says, “Yes Sir,” you grin, smirking Flitwick walks out of the Great Hall with a skip in his step.

That night Umbridge had you writing, _“I must respect my headmistress.”_ You switched it up second paragraph to, _“Respect is earned not given,”_ when she went to check to see if the message ‘Sunk in.’ Needless to say, she didn’t appreciate your rebellion when she saw the message scowling she lit the parchment on fire indicating that you were to return tomorrow and restart. Gently turning your hand to the side Harry squeezes it running his thumb over the scar the only words left were ‘not given.’ Harry’s had disappeared quickly because he actually wrote the correct sentence plus Umbridge was eager to expel him so he had to reign it in. Only a handful knew of who got you into trouble, those who did would mutter _“Ass Kisser,_ ” when they passed Malfoy in the hallways snickering when his face went red with embarrassment and anger. Smiling softly, you pull your hand back tucking it into your robes you had forgiven him a long time ago. Exchanging light conversation, you and Harry step into the floo network vanishing in a flash of green light.

 ---

Arriving at work the next morning you make your way towards your office greeting your fellow early bird coworkers along the way. Unlocking the door, you wave on the lights pausing when you see a extravagant vase full of calla lilies on your desk. Closing the door, you set your bag down approaching it glancing around for a card. Spying it, you pluck it out of the flower taking a seat in your chair behind your desk. Two words were written on it in elegant script.

 Thank you.  
-DM

Furrowing your brows in confusion, you glance down a drawing on your desk catching your attention. Picking it up you smile softly the drawing showing you and Scorpius dancing beneath a rainbow you burst out laughing at the image of Draco doing some weird jig. Lifting up your wand, you transfigure a paperweight into a frame tucking the drawing safely in it setting it on your desk. Leaning forward, you sniff the calla lilies gently running your finger along its petal. Carefully picking up the vase you set it on the corner of your desk pulling a stack of parchment towards you occasionally looking up to admire the flowers and chuckle at the drawing. Floo chiming you lean over your desk staring into the fireplace to see a floating head. “ _We need you at the council again_ ,” a masculine voice declares, “ _Your portkey is already available in the Portkey Office,_ sighing you stand up, “On my way,” throwing on your traveling cloak you stride out the office hurriedly, yelping when you run into a solid form your head bouncing back to hit the door, “Ouch,” you pull back rubbing your nose your head throbbing. “I’m so sorry,” a masculine voice says looking up you see Draco wearing an apologetic frown his grey eyes worried. A small hand tugs on your robes, “Are you alright Miss. [Name]?” Scorpius questions worriedly glaring up at his Dad, smiling you nod. “Hi Scorpius and thanks for asking.”

“Did you like your flowers? Isn’t my drawing cool? Want to come to lunch with us?” Scorpius fires off letting out a massive breath. Smiling dropping slightly you squat down, “I loved my flowers they are beautiful,” you glance briefly up at Draco nodding your thanks returning your gaze towards Scorpius, “And I framed your drawing it’s sitting on my desk so I can look at it everyday.” Scorpius’s face lights up, “And I would love to come to lunch with you but I have an emergency meeting I need to get too. Other wise I’d be there in a heartbeat,” the last word striking a familiar cord with Draco.

Smile dropping Scorpius pouts, “I’m really sorry,” you apologize. “How about a rain check?” You question your eyes taking in his sad expression, “Does tomorrow work at one for ice cream? That way you can eat lunch with your dad,” looking up you receive a perplexed expression on Draco’s face. “Join us for lunch tomorrow,” he replies Scorpius nods eagerly, “Yeah!” Standing up you look at the identical pleading expression in their eyes, Draco’s subtle Scorpius’s extremely prominent glancing at your watch you nod, “Alright, now I really have to go.” Scorpius cheers lunging forward to hug your legs, “Be safe,” he yells as you dash down the hall your laughter echoes off the walls Draco’s ears perking up at the familiar sound his grey eyes narrow slightly as he stares after you. Something flashing across his mind as, _“Ass kisser.”_

“I will,” you reply playfully. Scorpius waves vigorously his hand dropping when you vanish, “Did you hear that she framed my drawing.” He giggles, “And she loved the flowers,” Scorpius turns pulling on Draco’s hand, “Scorpius, you said Miss. [Name] has a scar on her hand-”

“Yeah on the back she doesn’t like to talk about it,” his son states seriously looking up at Draco. Pursing his lips Draco wracks his brain frowning when someone bumps into him, “Sorry- oh Malfoy,” Draco internally sighs at boy wonder, “Potter,” Draco greets. Harry glances down when he feels a hand tugging at his robes, “Are you Harry Potter, Miss. [Name]’s Harry potter?” Harry’s eyebrow go up in surprise Draco’s lips quirking down in a frown, “Uh yeah and you’re Scorpius.” Harry grins chuckling when Scorpius peers up at him in amazement, “How do you know my name?” Grinning Harry squats down, “[Name] talks about you all the time-”

Scorpius lets out a squeal of delight, “And I’ve seen some of your drawings you’re quite the artist,” Harry compliments Scorpius preens underneath his praise. Standing up Harry glances around Draco noticing the closed door he frowns, “[Name] left already, emergency meeting,” sighing Harry shakes his head, “They work her to hard,” he mumbles to himself. “I’ll just bring her something from home,” trying not to scowl Draco opens his mouth Scorpius beats him too it, “Are you married to Miss. [Name]?” He questions with a scowl, Harry’s eyebrows go up at the familiar expression on Scorpius’s face Draco taps Scorpius on the head to get him to stop receiving a glare. Harry chuckles, “No I am not, I married my best friend Hermione.”

“Oh good,” Scorpius exclaims Draco lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Harry arches his eyebrow at that, “You can marry your best friend?” He then questions his nose scrunched, “I did.” Making a face Scorpius purses his lips, “Huh, Dad is that why you married mommy? Was she your best friend?” He looks up at Draco, Draco tries to keep his face blank, Harry knowing the pureblood laws rocks on his feet, “I have to go, have a good lunch, bye Scorpius,” he nods. “Oi Potter,” Draco calls down the hall, pausing Harry turns his eyebrow raise, “What year was [Name] in?” A surprised expression flits across his face before Harry smirks, “I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet,” he replies walking backwards hands in his pocket towards the lifts. “Did she play Quidditch? What’s her last name?” Lifting his hand Harry’s grin grows as he presses the button on the lift, “Later ass kisser,” he replies, Draco’s eyebrows shoot up as he connects the dots Scorpius’s furrowed. “Dad, what’s an ass kisser?”

\---

Dropping your head repeatedly on the desk, you grumble underneath your breath before abruptly standing slamming your hands on the table, “As part of the _Department of International Magical Cooperation_ of Britain and Vice-President of the Global Ministry Wizarding Board I’m kicking you off,” you glare at the representative of Moldova and the Vice-Representative of Ukraine the only two countries that choose to not give in, “Ukraine, and Moldova will no longer have a say in your countries International Magical Cooperation affairs. Britain will be representing your countries from now on. This meeting is dismissed, have a good day gentlemen.” Grabbing your bag you stride out of the congregation your face red with anger making your way towards the Portkey Office. Snagging a paperweight you tap your wand against it a couple of times watching it glow blue before tapping it again. “Miss. [Name], you cannot do that!” The Vice-Representative from Ukraine yells, “In accordance two-hundred and thirty-nine, section A, paragraph two, line five, it states ‘ _If a country cannot come to an agreement within three days or disregards the ancient laws that have been in place for twelve years the board has the freedom and right to kick them off’_ and as Vice-President I have that right,” you growl feeling the tug of the portkey at your navel you vanish from sight the men’s faces distraught when they realize what has happened.

Landing in the _Department of Magical Transportation_ the portkey room, you take a deep breath, trying to reign your anger and frustration in before going to your office. Picking up your briefcase, you stride out of the room towards the lift raising your hand to press level five hesitating your hand shaking with anger choosing Level eight instead. Pulling out your wand, you send a patronus to Harry, “I’ll be at the Three Broomsticks getting wasted if you need me,” your patronus flies out of the building disappearing from sight your cloak billows out from behind you a non-approachable look on your face. Door slamming behind you, you stride towards the lifts jabbing the button aggressively stepping in thanking the gods that no one was present in the lift taking it to Level eight. Shoving your wand into your pocket, you fidget with the scar on the back of your hand leaning against the wall staring up taking calming breaths.

Lift opening you step out bumping into someone, “Sorry,” you grunt out striding past them, “[Name],” a masculine voice yells. Ignoring them you walk faster, “[Name]!” A hand catches your wrist turning you glare up at them, “Whoa, it’s me Ron,” Ron holds his hands up. Unaware that you had pulled your wand out, hand shaking you shove it back into your cloak, “I’m sorry Ron,” raising your hand you pinch the bridge of your nose. “Are you alright?” He questions gripping your hand he pulls you to the side out of sight. “Really, really bad day,” you mutter staring up at Ron, “Want to get wasted?” You question, blue eyes widening Ron stares down at you gobsmacked the sight would’ve been hilarious had you not been joking. “You serious?” Nodding vigorously his lips quirk up, “Right, well let’s go.” He gestures with his arm, “Good choice,” chuckling Ron guides you towards the floo network, “Meet me at the three Broomsticks.” Vanishing from sight you reappear in Diagon Alley stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace.

Scourgifying your robes, you wait for Ron as soon as he stumbles out you grip his wrist dragging him behind you. “The Three Broomsticks isn’t going anywhere [Name],” Ron states a grin can be heard in his voice. “Shut up Ronald,” you grunt out making him laugh. Various people at the Leaky Cauldron stare on some wearing amused grins others an expression of confusion on their face. Taking your wand out you tap the bricks on Diagon Alley the wall not moving fast enough for you, you squeeze through Ron barely fitting. “Easy [Name],” Ron yanks on your arm gripping him in a vice hold, “Slow down,” glaring up at him he slings his arm over your shoulder trapping you to his side. “Burn off your frustration while we walk alright? I don’t want to babysit your drunk ass tonight,” Ron grins when you scowl up at him, sighing you nod. “Fine,” strolling through Diagon Alley you find a suitable place to disapparate reappearing in Hogsmeade.

Lifting your wand you scourgify Ron making sure he is suitable, “Lets go!” Grinning cheerfully you loop your arm through his practically running towards the Three Broomsticks Ron laughing hysterically, him using his weight to slow you down. “Come on you tosser,” turning you shove at his back. “I will hex you,” you pull out your wand threateningly. “Right, right coming,” he shoves the wand away from his face. Opening the door, he guides you towards a table gesturing for Madam Rosmerta too come to the table. “What can I get you my dears?”

“Triple fire whiskey,” you blurt out sliding your cloak off. Ron arches his eyebrow, “I’ll have one fire whiskey and two waters.” Making a face you scowl at him, “Someone has to be the adult.”

“Well this blows, if I had know you were going to be the adult I wouldn’t have invited you. I want to get wasted not babysat,” frowning Ron lifts his hand, “Make it six fire whiskey’s please.” Grinning you pat his arm, “Good man,” leaning on his elbow he stares you down, “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Flapping your hand you scan the menu, “Nonsense, think of it as you’re helping a friend in a time of crisis. This is crucial to my health.” Snorting Ron lifts up the menu, “Right well killing your brain cells with fire whiskey will become crucial to your health.”

“Mention how my decision to drink Fire Whiskey during the day is probably hazardous to my health again I’ll hex you.” Eyeing your wand lying on the table he sighs, “Fine.”

“Good, now what do you want I’m paying,” perking up a bit Ron picks several things off the menu. “Right now, vent,” Ron leans back in the chair his arms crossed.  Raising your wand you place a silencing spell on your table venting all your frustrations to Ron, Ron occasionally offering his input nodding here and commenting there watching as you down your three fire whiskeys effortlessly. “Now Ukraine, and Moldova are off the board and will be represented by a British DIMC and that’s a whole other issue I have to deal with finding two representatives that will think fairly for Ukraine and Moldova and is willing to move to those countries.” Sighing you pinch the bridge of your nose frustrated, “Maybe Malfoy will do it.” Ron states biting into his burger, arching your eyebrow you stare up at him. “I need someone without a life, someone willing to move to another country, basically another me,” Ron snorts at that, “It’s true, or I could move to Moldova and be a representative from there and have someone in DIMC take my position to represent Britain while still maintaining the Vice-President position at GMWB.” You glance up when Ron goes silent, “You lost me.”

Sighing you take a sip of your fire whiskey, “I move to Moldova to represent them, someone from the DIMC takes my position as the British representative of the GMWB. You follow?” You gaze up at him imploringly, “You’re going to move to Moldova?” Ron’s eyebrows shoot up incredulously. Shrugging you bite into a chip, “If I have to.”

“Make Malfoy move,” Ron blurts out, “Ron, he has Scorpius and they’re use to the British Wizarding World I’m not going to uproot a single parent to another country. Where as I have no one to go home too, I’m practically married to my work I might as well move.” Frowning Ron takes in the serious expression on your face, “You’re mental,” he mutters making you laugh. “Someone has to do it,” you shrug, “Besides this position would be to taxing on a marriage or relationship. It requires you to travel loads, so it’s easier for me because I’m single-”

“Well you wouldn’t have to be if you dated-”

“Oh my god, you’re not going to give me relationship advice like Harry and Mione do are you? I swear if you are I’m walking out,” you glare irritably at him. Ron grins, “I won’t, I promise.”

“Not like you can give me relationship advice Mr. won’t-make-a-move,” you tease watching Ron’s ears flush. “Oi I did make a move, I asked her out to the Muggle Theater Friday night. Mione suggested it,” perking up you lean forward. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You slap his arm, “I just told you now didn’t I, crazy woman. What’s with you lot?” Grinning you bounce in your seat, “I’m so excited for you, what are you seeing?” Scratching his cheek Ron furrows his brows, “King Arthur I think or was it Zootopia?” Laughing you lean back, “Ron those are two totally different genres.” He quirks his eyebrow at you, “Genre historical, cartoon? God bless Luna,” you mutter watching Ron wrack his brain. Finishing your food, you lean back smiling glancing around the three broomsticks maintaining a good buzz. “Right well I have to go, thanks for the lunch and drinks [Name].” Ron pushes back from the table standing up, “You’re welcome, thanks for getting buzzed with me. I was hoping for shitfaced but this is a start.” Ron pauses, “Don’t worry I’ll go home and get drunk within the vicinity of my home where no one but my cat can judge me,” you raise your hand imploringly at him. Shaking his head Ron gestures for you to stand up pulling you into a hug, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Smiling you squeeze him back, “Have I been known to do anything rash?” You inquire Ron quirks his eyebrow squeezing your hand gesturing towards your scar, “Bitch deserved it,” you blurt out making Ron laugh. “Okay,” helping you into your cloak the two of you walk out into the streets. “Can you apparate? Maybe I should take you home,” Ron trails off. “I’m going to roam for a bit then I’ll go home, I’ll send you a patronus.” You tack on when Ron opens his mouth, fidgeting on the spot he sighs. “If you die Harry will have my head, where do you want to go?” He steps forward stumbling when you push him back, “Go home Ron, I’m exploring. I’ll stop by George’s shop and grab a sober potion if it makes you feel better,” nodding Ron kisses your check before dis-apparating on the spot. Clapping your hands you glance around spying Honeydukes making a beeline towards it, “Hello [Name],” the storekeeper calls out. “Hi how are you?” You greet, “Well thanks just stocked up on some Peppermint toads and chocolate frogs in the back,” they gesture. Smiling widely you nod, “It’s probably bad that you have picked up on my habits by now.” Laughing they grin, “Well feel free to try some samples see if anything peeks your interest.”

Nodding you pick through the candy moseying about trying to get the liquor out of your system enough to where you can disapparate but not enough to where you don’t feel the buzz. Reaching out you pick up some treacle fudge and sugar quills grabbing a handful of peppermint toads and chocolate frogs placing your purchases on the counter. “You’ve got quite the sweet tooth,” the storekeeper states making you grin, “Nah this is for my little ray of sunshine, he visits my office when his Dad brings him to work. Makes work bearable,” chuckling he rings it up handing you the bag. “Well thank him for his business will you?” He calls out making you laugh, “Will do.” Stepping out into the brisk air you glance around deciding to head home, raising your wand you disapparate on the spot reappearing in your home setting your bag of candy down on the counter your black cat running out to greet you. “Hey bud,” you bend down scratching him behind the ear looking up when you hear a hoot to see an owl sitting patiently outside of your window an envelope in it’s mouth. Striding towards it you crack open the window giving it two sickles the owl hooting appreciatively when you slide a bowl of water towards it before taking off into the night. Ripping into the letter, you quickly read it.

_Dear Miss. [Name],_

_Moldova would like to drop the issue and won’t need a Britain DIMC representative, apologizes for any stress we have caused you._

_-Yoet Cazacu_

_Moldova GMWB representative_

“Well at least that is one less country I need to worry about,” you grunt, Ukraine the last place you want to move to but if necessary will do. A silver golden retriever burst into the room startling you, _“You home [Name]? You never let me know,”_ Ron’s voice comes through the patronus. Rolling your eyes you cast your patronus, “Yes Ronald I made it safely home, good news Moldova is dropping the issue that only leaves Ukraine. Thanks for drinking with me tonight, goodnight,” you send it on it’s way. A silver stag burst into the room next making you groan, “ _You better be home [Name], receiving a patronus like that and not hearing from you for hours isn’t reassuring. Ron also informed me that you’re considering representing Moldova or Ukraine if they don’t come through. We’re talking in the morning about that,”_ Harry’s voice states.

Casting another patronus you mentally curse Ron and his big fat mouth, “Yes Dad, I’m safe at home. And Moldova is stepping down so nothing to worry about there,” you deliberately avoid talking about Ukraine. Waving your wand your patronus disappears out of sight, removing your cloak you hang it up trying to figure out how to break the news to your co-workers that you will be moving and trying to figure out who would be a good representative of Britain considering Draco but the job is overwhelming and requires a lot of travel which wouldn’t be good seeing as he is a single dad. Pinching the bridge of your nose you sigh taking a seat on the couch your cat Jinx hops onto your lap meowing, “Maybe I can just disappear from the planet, that would solve the problem wouldn’t it?” Jinx stares up at you with his big green eyes, “Don’t worry I’ll take you with me.” Hearing an owl peck your window you glance up your brows furrowed, leaving Jinx on the couch, you approach the owl unlatching the sill. Allowing it to hop forward taking in the strange color of the envelope, “You can drop it here,” you state watching as the owl quickly drops it flying out into the night.

Poking it with your wand you watch as it lights up in flames you quickly throw up a shield charm when powder flies off it burning your windowsill the frame melting, “Shit,” you put the fire out stepping back trying to halt the destruction. A frown appears on your face when you see that it stops, three words shine brightly on the note in red ink, ‘Watch your back,’ before it burst into flames.

\---

Arriving at work the next day, you step out of the lift making your way towards your office feeling loads better about yesterday only having to deal with Ukraine. Walking past Draco’s office you notice the door closed your heart falling a bit at possibly not seeing Scorpius today. Turning left, you see a box on the ground before your office, carefully approaching it you wave your wand trying to detect if there is anything harmful about it. Bending down to pick up the package when nothing shows indicating that it is harmful, smiling when you open it to see a letter inside.

 _Dear Miss. [Name], I’m excited about your lunch date today!_ _I can’t wait to see you, remember it’s at twelve on the dot be ready.  
-Scorpius._

A picture on the right shows you, Scorpius, and Draco sitting at a table laughing. Taping the knob on your door your office swings open revealing Harry in your chair making you jump. “Merlin Harry can you not do that!” You yell lifting a hand to your heart frowning when his lips twitch, “And get your feet off my desk,” you wave your hand his feet dropping to the ground. Setting the box on your desk, you dig through it the contents revealing a turquoise beaded necklace he must have made. Lifting it up you smile softly draping it around your neck glancing up noticing the arch of Harry’s eyebrow, “Scorpius,” you grin sliding the note forward towards him. “Lets talk about your patronus you sent yesterday,” Harry stands up making you groan. “Come on Harry, let me at least settle in,” you whine making him frown.

Digging through your bag you fill up the candy bowl on your desk with the sweets you picked up yesterday Harry snagging a chocolate frog scowling when he sees the card in it revealing it to be himself, “I still can’t get over my face being on a chocolate frog card,” he grumbles making you laugh. Setting down your bag, you close your office door behind you placing a silencing spell on it. Harry takes a seat on your couch gesturing for you to sit besides him you choosing to stand instead. “Ukraine,” he starts off you lift up your hand, “No guarantee that I’m moving yet, if I don’t receive a response by tomorrow evening then we will go from there. Moldova sent me one yesterday deciding to drop the issue so maybe Ukraine will change their mind as well.”

“Can’t you reach out to the President in Poland-” you cut him off, “One he is unreliable, two he doesn’t know the British DIMC as well as I do so no I cannot trust his judgment, three I haven’t seen him in months for all we know he is dead,” you state leaning your hip against your desk facing Harry. “We can send out a search team, to find him. That way he can at least take the stress off your shoulders,” Harry offers up. “Well if you find him tell him I’m going to quit if he doesn’t get his priorities in order.” Floo lighting up you groan internally spying a head in it, “ _We need you in-_ ”

“Yes, yes I know. Merlin I’m on my way,” you turn to Harry when the head disappears, “Harry I’ll take you up on your offer to send a search team out for Poland,” you grumble a scowl on your face, grabbing your traveling cloak you whip it on marching out the door Harry hot on your heals. “We’re not done discussing this!” Harry bellows down the hall after your form you raise your hand dismissing him making him curse underneath his breath. Hearing tiny footsteps race down the hall Harry turns to see Scorpius running towards your office a grin on his face a notebook and calla lilies in his hand Draco strolling behind him. “Hi Mr. Harry!” He yells skidding to a halt when he sees your door closed, “She just left.” Pouting Scorpius slouches, “Do you know if she got my package?” He questions staring up at Harry imploringly. Harry grins, “Yeah mate and she had a huge smile on her face slipped your necklace on as soon as she opened it. [Name] also picked up some sweets from Honeydukes filled her bowl just for you,” Harry tries to perk Scorpius up.

Grinning Scorpius stares at your office his smile dropping slightly, digging into his pockets Harry pulls out his chocolate frog card. “I heard you collect these, not sure if you have this one,” he holds it out towards Scorpius the boy lighting up before he frowns, “I have about ten of those, bit annoying really.” Draco snorts a smirk plastered on his face, “Yeah it is isn’t it,” Harry states glancing down at his face Scorpius nods. “Well can you please put these in her office for me?” Harry pulls out his wand, “Why don’t you do that, I’ll unlock it that way you can grab a couple chocolate frogs and hopefully not get my face on it.” Beaming Scorpius nods stepping into your office placing the calla lilies in the vase on your coffee table Draco raises his wand repairing the flowers whose petals fell off with Scorpius bouncing excitedly in the lift then racing down the hall. Picking out two chocolate frogs he places his notebook on your desk smiling when he sees the framed drawing. “Miss. [Name] really did frame my drawing you see that dad,” Draco steps forward nodding.

“Do you know if she is going to be back for our lunch date?” Scorpius questions as Harry guides him out of the office closing the door behind him, “[Name] had it marked on her calendar circled several times, don’t worry mate she will be there.” Grinning up at him Scorpius takes off, “Potter,” Draco calls out, “Yes?” Harry turns towards him noticing the frown on Draco’s face. “That scar on the back of her hand, that’s from Umbridge isn’t it?” He questions receiving a slow nod, “What exactly does it say and why is it still there? I noticed that yours disappeared a while ago,” Draco states. Chuckling fondly Harry shoves his hands into his pocket, “It’s supposed to say, “I must respect my headmistress’ however [Name] hated her so much that it says, ‘Respect is earned not given.’ She was determined to piss Umbridge off so every night when she did lines in detention [Name] would start off with the correct sentence then switch it up to, ‘Respect is earned not given.’ Resulting in her receiving detention every night until we finally got rid of Umbridge her hand was so badly scarred that it hasn’t fully disappeared yet and we’re not sure if it will.”

Draco frowns watching as Harry turns again, “Potter,” Harry turns slightly indicating that he is listening, “I was the reason she ended up in detention wasn’t it?” Harry nods lifting his hand when Draco opens his mouth, “You’re wondering why [Name] is so nice to Scorpius instead of treating him like shit?” He nods, “[Name] has forgiven you a while ago, you were only a kid. Hell we all were, mistakes were bound to happen. Besides a parents mistake doesn’t warrant someone to treat a child like that, Scorpius isn’t like you thank Merlin for that,” Harry’s lips twitch up, “He’s a good kid and [Name] loves him like her own. If that doesn’t satisfy your curiosity ask her when she gets back,” Harry turns disappearing down the hall.

Staring at your door Draco makes his way back towards his office spying Scorpius sitting at his desk markers in hand his tongue poking out a serious expression on his face, “What are you working on?” Draco leans over to see the words ‘I miss you’ in massive letters taking up the page, “Want to make Miss. [Name] a present?” Draco questions an idea popping into his head Scorpius’s head snaps up, “Yes!” Grinning Draco gestures for Scorpius to come lie on the floor, grabbing some markers and paper they can be seen coloring vigorously side by side putting their plan into action, meanwhile you’re over in Poland receiving a notification from the GMWB that you are to permanently take over Lechosław Wyszynski’s the Poland President of the DIMC GMWB position and that you’re to immediately move to Poland to represent their DIMC department seeing as they have not heard from Lechosław Wyszynski in several months resulting in his termination as well as find a representative for Ukraine and Britain by Sunday. Nodding you clamp your mouth shut wanting to point out that he probably ran off from his responsibilities due to the amount of stress put on him that you have been considering it as well. Shaking hands with the GMWB leaders you stand up striding out of the room feeling the tremendous amount of weight put on your shoulders. Sighing you take the proffered portkey from the GMWB vanishing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for updating this so late, I completely forgot about this site...


	3. Scorpius III

12:00 pm 

Lowering your wand, your patronus disappears out the door heading towards the recipient. Threading your fingers in your hair you rest your elbows on the desk staring at the notes you made. Pack office; find a representative for the British and Ukraine DIMC to be on the GMWB, pack flat, find a flat, break the news to friends, break the news to Scorpius, try not to die from the amount of stress that is about to happen within the next three days, try not to die an early death from the amount of stress that is bound to happen the rest of your life, cry, cry loads, consider becoming an alcoholic- you pause in your musings when you hear a knock on your door causing you to raise your head, “Come in,” you call out your voice exhausted a little blonde head pokes his face around the door, “Hi Miss. [Name] are you ready for our lunch date?” Scorpius exclaims excitedly, eyes widening you glance towards the clock on the wall. “Yes,” you plaster on a smile your voice falsely cheery you play it off as if you didn’t completely space about it Draco appearing in the doorway resting his shoulders against the wall his grey eyes narrowing. Scorpius runs over towards your desk you quickly wave your hand the paper vanishing from sight Draco eyes you suspiciously. 

Scorpius tugs on your hand, “Lets go!” Smiling a genuine smile at his excitement you stand up, “Hold on,” you chuckle let me grab my cloak-”

“You already have it on silly,” Scorpius states staring up at you, glancing down you notice that you do indeed still have it on from your meeting that was five hours ago, “Huh how about that,” you mutter. “Is this a bad time-” Draco starts off only for you to cut him off, “No, no this is perfect.” Tugging on your hand Scorpius pulls you out the door your laughter following him, “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Draco closes the door behind you, you shoot him a grateful smile. “Mr. Harry tried to give me one of his chocolate cards today but you know I have loads of them it was funny,” you snort knowing how annoyed Harry was when they asked him if they could not realizing how common the damn card would be James and Harry started to burn them when James got them. “You’re wearing my necklace!” Scorpius grins when he notices it around your neck, “Mr. Harry told me you were, do you like it? I worked hard on it and I had no help! Do you want me to make you a bracelet? It would match, I really like those muggle beads-”

Scorpius rambles on the worries and frustrations that you were dealing with minutes ago vanishing from sight his presence easing your mind. “If you want too, I would love it!” Beaming Scorpius nods, “Did you see the fresh calla lilies, I picked them all out by myself even paid for them. Dad sent you the last ones in that huge vase, mine are better though I picked them with love,” you glance back noticing the funny expression on Draco’s face as he glances away his ears red. “Flowers picked with love are the best kind,” you smile down at Scorpius stepping into the lift Draco pointing out the button for Scorpius he excitedly jabs it with his finger stretching out his hand to grab Draco’s the two of you standing on either side of Scorpius holding his. “Do you like the three broomsticks? I like it there Madam Rosmerta is really nice she so is the man at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. Sometimes he gives me extra sprinkles.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have cavities,” you mutter shocked, “I’m surprised he doesn’t have diabetes between you and Florean,” Draco mutters making you giggle his lips quirking up at your laughter. “Sorry about that,” you reply, Draco waves his hand, “No worries."

“I told Madam Rosmerta and she said that is why I’m so sweet and that dad could use some sugar too,” throwing your head back you laugh making Scorpius giggle and a smile appear on Draco’s face. “It could be the sour candy that your dad eats,” Draco glares halfheartedly at you, “You’re always welcome to take some sweets from my office Mr. Malfoy to lighten your sour personality,” rolling his grey eyes Draco sighs, “Ha ha, and call me Draco please. Mr. Malfoy makes me sound old.”

“You are old,” Scorpius bluntly states laughing you lift your hand up to muffle your laughter, jabbering on, you and Draco listen intently all the way to the three broomsticks you both surprised he isn’t blue in the face. “Mate, take a breather and look at the menu.” Draco slides the menu towards Scorpius the latter swinging his legs back and forth sitting between you and Draco at the table. “I know what I want,” he fires back glancing around the three broomsticks. “Here,” conjuring markers and paper you set it before him Draco watching the exchange as Scorpius thanks you starting to draw. Setting down the menu Draco rest his elbow on the table staring at you, “What?” You glance up from the menu, “Nothing,” he smirks when you frown.

Blowing out air, you roll your eyes placing your order when Madam Rosmerta comes over, taking a sip of your butter beer choking slightly when you taste the slight tang of fire whiskey. She chuckles, “You’re welcome,” Madam Rosmerta walks away. Stretching out his hand Draco grabs your butter beer taking a sip his grey eyes widening. “What?” You mutter daring him to question you, he chuckles setting it down, “Who knew Miss. Perfect dra-” Shooting out your leg you kick him in the shin making him groan in pain shooting him a glare. “Dad you okay?” Scorpius questions, “Yeah peachy,” Draco scowls in your direction when you smile sweetly in his direction. Clasping your hands together resting your chin on them, the words on your hand ‘not given’ prominent his grey eyes stare at it, glancing down at the direction of his gaze you shove your hand underneath the table. Looking down when Scorpius calls your name ignoring Draco’s soft gaze, “Right here we are chicken and chips for Scorpius, and two fish and chips.”

“Yuck,” Scorpius mutters eyeing your food, “Have you even tried it?” You question arching your eyebrow, “Nope it just sounds yucky.” Breaking off a piece, you offer it to him, “Life time supply of candy,” you singsong making Scorpius’s eyes widen. Hesitantly he takes it sniffing it before shoving it in his mouth his face lights up, “That is good,” he grins. “You already give him a life time supply of candy, how is that fair?” Draco drawls making Scorpius’s face furrow. “How about ice cream dates every Saturday?” Scorpius perks up at Draco’s suggestion, “Yeah! I like that idea better except dad you can’t come,” Scorpius states seriously making you laugh and Draco frown. “Hey it was my idea,” he glares playfully making Scorpius grin.

“Miss. [Name] is mine, you can’t have her.” Scorpius pokes his tongue out Draco stretches out his arms tickling Scorpius his son squealing with laughter your smile softens at the sight. “What happened to sharing is caring?” Draco questions making your head snap up to stare at him curiously his grey eyes catch yours a soft light to them a hesitant smile on his face, “Never,” Scorpius declares. “I’m going to marry Miss. [Name] and we’re going to live in a big house. You can visit though,” Scorpius states making you giggle.

Draco frowns, “Oi, that’s not fair,” he playfully whines Scorpius smirks clinging to your arm. “Life isn’t fair,” you burst out laughing hugging Scorpius to your side, “I think your dad might get lonely if you’re not there maybe he can live in the guest house?” You offer up Scorpius nods seriously, “Wow you’re so considerate,” Draco drawls, “I know,” you smirk finishing your food. “Ice cream time!” Scorpius jumps down making a beeline towards the door. Pulling out some money Draco places his hand on yours to stop you, “I got it,” furrowing your brows you shake your head, “I-we invited you let us pay.” He grips your hand you realize it’s the scarred one. Frowning you glance up at him sliding your hand out from underneath it, “You don’t have to make it up to me,” you subconsciously rub your fingers across it. Scowling Draco places the money down, “[Name] I’m not, Potter-”

Blowing out air you stand up, “Harry needs to mind his own damn business,” you mutter irritated turning to leave Draco catches your hand readjusting his grip to your wrist when he notices your gaze, “Nothing I do would be able to make it up to you [Name]-”

“I already forgiven you Draco you don’t need to apologize-”

“Dammit will you shut up and let me do this,” Draco blurts out irritated, crossing your arms you turn to humor him watching him squirm underneath your gaze he places a hand on your back guiding you out of the three broomsticks, “I’m sorry for doing that to you-”

“You didn’t do this to me Umbridge did, no you listen,” you jab your finger into his chest when he opens his mouth punctuating each sentence with a jab, “Did you hand me the blood quill? No, did you make me write ridiculous lines? No, did you decide to piss off Umbridge by writing a wrong sentence resulting in the scar being deeper into your skin, no. Now shut up and move on I did,” you reply your cheeks flushed with irritation you turn, “I might as well have you still have that bloody scar on your hand I was the one who ratted you out-” Throwing up your hands you swivel back towards him, “You were a child we do stupid things, I’m over it now you get over it,” Draco opens his mouth, “God you’re so damn stubborn! I bet if Harry kept his damn mouth shut we wouldn’t even be in this situation. I’m going to hit him.”

He throws his hands out, “Potter isn’t the reason why I’m sending you flowers [Name], I’m doing it because you have been so kind to Scorpius! Most treat him like shit because of who I am as his father, my stupid decisions in the past still affect me today,” Draco blurts out his voice slightly loud catching Scorpius’s attention, deflating you smile softly reaching out your hand to grab his, “You don’t need to thank me or apologize Draco. I’m kind to Scorpius because he is a good kid and I love him as if he is my own. Nor do you have to apologize for what happened in the past, we all make mistakes what happened doesn’t affect how I view your son or you so shut up before I hex your ass.”

Grey eyes softening Draco sighs, “Merlin you’re stubborn,” he mutters smirking you stare up at him, “You’re damn right, you can make it up to be by buying me ice cream,” Draco’s lips twitch with amusement he squeezes your hand. “Are you fighting?” Scorpius bellows making you laugh and Draco snort, “No,” you call out, “Come on,” Draco pulls you behind him your hand still in his, Scorpius eyes his father holding your hand, running forward to grab your other hand, “Is my dad being mean to you Miss. [Name]?” Pasting on a fake frown you stare down at him, “Oh yeah really mean,” Draco nudges your shoulder playfully, “I am not,” he replies indigently, “See he just pushed me!” You declare dramatically, Scorpius runs forward pushing against his dad’s legs, “Now you’re really not living with us,” Draco mock gasps bending down to pick Scorpius up slinging him over his shoulder.

“Take that back,” he tickles his son, “Not until you apologize,” Draco pauses his lips pursed, bowing dramatically he looks up at you, “I would like to sincerely apologize for being mean to you,” you notice the double meaning to his words your gaze softening. “I forgive you,” smiling Draco scowls when Scorpius kicks his legs barely missing his face, “Let me down.”

“No,” Draco replies the two of you walk towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour Draco stretches out his hand his fingers brushing against yours glancing your way to see a small smile on your face boldly grabbing your hand, setting Scorpius down he runs off towards the counter. “Thank you,” Draco mutters, “Stop thanking me, it’s getting annoying,” you scrunch your nose. Chuckling he nods, “Now buy me ice cream,” you playfully command he inclines his head, “As you wish,” walking away Draco lifts Scorpius up to see the ice cream the two of them discussing the flavors. Taking a seat outside you shrug off your cloak rolling up the sleeves of your blouse enjoying the sun frowning when a shadow blocks the light, “Hey [Name],” Ron greets taking a seat by you. Grinning you sit up, “Hi Ron, how are you?”

He shrugs, “Could be better heard from Harry that you have to move to Poland by tomorrow evening, at least that’s better than Ukraine-” A gasp is heard as a bowl drops to the ground whipping around you see Scorpius staring at you his grey eyes wide with tears his lip trembling, “You’re moving?” his voice cracks, pushing up out of your seat you approach him with a frown, “Scorpius,” he steps back a frown on his face, “Are you moving?” He questions trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. Sighing you squat down a frown on your face slowly nodding your head, “Earlier this morning I was promoted to President of the Global Ministry Wizarding Board to take over the previous presidents position for the Department of International Magical Cooperation the department your father and I work for-” You open your mouth to continue only to be cut off by Draco, “You work for the GMWB? That’s why you’re always away from the DIMC,” he mutters his grey eyes wide with realization. Nodding you turn your gaze to Scorpius, “B-but we’re supposed to be a family!” He bellows startling you Draco glances down a frown on his face, “Scorpius-”

Big fat tears roll down his face, “You promised you would stay here forever with me!” He yells gaining the attention of the occupants in Hogsmeade your face pleading, “Honey, the GMWB-”

Crying he pushes past you, shooting up you go to run after him a hand catches yours, “Let me talk to him I’ll contact you later,” Draco states noticing the distress on your face. Frowning you sigh, setting down his ice cream Draco chases after his son. A hand is placed on your shoulder you glance up to see Ron frowning, “I’m sorry I didn’t know-” you wave him off. “It’s fine, better late than never I just didn’t want to tell him that way,” your voice sounds hollow. Dropping into the chair you burying your face into your hands, “Do you really leave tomorrow?” Ron questions, nodding you lift your head up whipping away the tears your cheeks red, “Yeah, the Polish President of the GMWB hasn’t been there in months and I’ve been practically running the board so they decided to promote me and I’m to move to Poland to make it easier as well as find a replacement for Britain and Ukraine by Sunday.” Sighing Ron places a hand on yours squeezing it, “I’m sorry.” Shrugging, you rest your elbow on the table cradling your head, “I think I want to go home,” you whisper sadly.

Standing up Ron pulls you into a hug, “Come on,” wrapping his arms around your shoulder he disapparates. Arriving outside your flat you clutch tighter to Ron when he tries to step away, “Just wait a second,” blue eyes softening Ron wraps his arms around you pulling you close frowning when he feels your tears on his shirt. Sniffling you pull back, “Thanks Ron,” he glances down to see that your cheeks and nose are red. “Do you want me to stay?” Ron questions sighing you shake your head no, “It’s fine, I’ll be alright,” hesitating you chuckle, “Ron, you’re awkward when it comes to women crying,” frowning he fires back indigently, “Am not!” Giggling you fix his robes waving your wand to dry the spot on it, “Yes you are, besides I need to start packing,” lip trembling you pull your shaky hands back sticking them in your pockets. “Alright, well call if you need anything,” Ron pulls you into a last hug before disapparating leaving you alone.

Slouching you walk towards your flat raising your wand to unlock the door your cat Jinx waiting patiently for you. “Hey bud,” your voice comes out horse he chirps twirling around your legs, smiling softly you pick him up locking the door behind you glancing around your flat your heart heavy. “Might as well get started,” sighing you set him down removing your traveling cloak draping it over your couch. Lifting your wand you conjure a couple of boxes aiming your wand at the stuff in your living room watching as it flies towards the boxes settling inside. Moving throughout your house you point your wand at various items gesturing for them to get inside the boxes labeling them as you go. Leaning against the wall, you watch the boxes stack themselves by the fireplace your living room slowly becoming bare as picture frames and paintings disappear from your wall.

Deciding to make a cup of tea, you move into the kitchen waving your hand in the air the kettle steaming and your favorite cup appearing on the counter. Pulling open the silverware drawer a spoon flies out followed by the rest of the silverware, packing itself neatly into a small box you label with your wand. Staring out from the kitchen table waiting for your tea to be ready your body drops to the floor as a spell hits you in the back, your head catching the counter on the way down blood spills onto the floor, “Don’t hurt her you idiot,” a masculine voice harshly whispers. He hauls you up looping his arms underneath your legs, “I’ve got her,” a masculine voice with a heavy accent murmurs, “Good lets go.”

Five minutes later, a witch apparates landing gently on the path before your flat two pints of ice cream in her hand her bushy hair tied back. Walking forward the hair on the back of her neck rises causing her to rush forward, pulling out her wand she pushes open the door of your flat, “[Name]?” She steps in noticing the boxes piled high against your fireplace silverware discarded on the floor your kettle screaming. “[Name], it’s Hermione,” she strides towards the kitchen, “I wanted to stop by heard what happened from Ron-” Brown eyes widening, Hermione drops the pints of ice cream when she sees the blood on the floor, “[Name]?” She bellows her wand raised defensively Hermione searches your flat rushing room to room. Conjuring a patronus Hermione sends it to Ron and Harry, “[Name] is gone, not sure what happened there is blood in the kitchen on the floor I’m positive it’s hers send help!”

 

6:00 pm 

\--- 

8:00 am

Draco sighs shuffling through the paperwork on his desk his heart heavy at the news of you leaving and the distraught expression on Scorpius’s face when he caught up to him yesterday evening when Scorpius ran off.

“I wanted Miss. [Name] to be my mom, I wanted you to marry her!” He yelled tears streaming down his face, squatting down Draco placed his hands on Scorpius’s shoulder, “Scorpius we aren’t even dating-”

“You were holding hands weren’t you? You like her don’t you? You don’t want Miss. [Name] to leave do you?” Scorpius questions a stubborn expression on his face as he glares up at his dad. Dropping his head to his chest Draco lifts it his grey eyes soft, “I do like her and no I don’t want her to leave but this is her job mate. We can’t stand between [Name] and her job-” 

“Yes we can if we love her!” Scorpius yells startling Draco, he arches his eyebrow waiting for his son to explain, “I love her and I know you do. You just don’t know it yet,” tears stream down his face as he stares defiantly at Draco daring him to contradict him. Lifting his hand Draco wipes Scorpius’s face, “I do know that I love how she loves you,”

“That counts,” Scorpius butts in making Draco chuckle, “I would like to date [Name] first before jumping the gun and proclaiming my love for her. Besides how do you know that she likes me? Maybe she likes you better, “ Draco questions. Scorpius’s lips twitch up, “Of course she likes me better,” Draco snorts, “And I know she likes you, Miss. [Name] always told me stories about you,” (Says you’re a good man) Draco’s eyebrows go up at this, “She did?”

Scorpius nods vigorously, “Yeah I asked why some people were mean to you and why sometimes people ignored me or would whisper whenever we were around,” Draco’s grey eyes widen surprised that Scorpius picked up on that, “Miss. [Name] said that you had a tough childhood and acted out by being mean to others. That your behavior and actions as a kid unfortunately affect you still to this day, she said that you redeemed yourself when you were seventeen, I kind of know what that means,” Scorpius scrunches his nose receiving a chuckle from Draco, “However, people still held grudges. That’s why Miss. [Name] says to always be kind even to those who are mean to me. To keep my head held high, to kill them with kindness and to not worry what others think. Miss. [Name] says that she has forgiven you and thinks you’re a good man,” he finishes, Draco’s grey eyes widen in surprise a small smile appears on his face he pulls Scorpius into a hug, “Miss. [Name] sure is smart isn’t she,” he states expecting to get a laugh or nod of agreement pulling back when Scorpius starts to sob his lip trembling.

Scorpius raises his hand to rub his eye, “I don’t want her to leave me,” he burst into tears making Draco’s heart break, “I don’t want her to leave either.” Wrapping his arms around Scorpius Draco pulls him into a hug allowing Scorpius to cry on his shoulder. Standing up Draco walks with him back towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour to purchase another ice cream the two of them disapparating shortly home.

Threading his fingers in his hair Draco’s grey eyes go out of focus as he stares at the forgotten paperwork on his desk trying to figure out what he can do to make you stay, knowing that the position you were offered is incredible and a once in a lifetime opportunity, not many wizards or witches are asked to be President of the GMWB, hell how it’s an honor and privilege to be apart of the GMWB period. Yet wanting to be selfish and beg you to stay not only for Scorpius but for him as well. His son being right in the sense that he had started to fall for you when he first saw your interaction with Scorpius, how kind you were to him and treated him like he was your own son. Blowing air out of his nose, Draco leans back in his chair staring up at the ceiling propping his feet up on his desk.

He arches his eyebrow when he hears commotion down the hall, frowning he stands up striding out of his office down the hall towards the source of the noise noticing Harry conversing with Ron outside your office their heads close together as various Auror’s flit in and out. “What’s going on?” Draco questions, the two men whip their heads up, “Where is [Name]?” He takes in the scene his grey eyes narrowing as he watches their exchange. Sighing Harry steps forward, “[Name] is missing,” Draco’s eyes widen, “Mione went over yesterday to check on her after Ron dropped her off and found her flat in disarray from packing. She noticed the silverware on the floor everything that was zooming towards their box suddenly dropped to the ground and thought that was odd [Name] is very organized. Hermione heard the kettle screaming from the kitchen the water practically gone when she saw blood on the kitchen tile,” Draco’s heart plummets his lips tightening. “We don’t know where she is at, we can’t file this as a kidnapping until we have searched-”

Draco scowls, “The hell you can’t, you found blood on the floor Potter and like you said her flat is in disarray, pull some strings and use your name!” Ron’s eyebrows go up at the emotion in Draco’s voice his face flushed with anger. “If you would let me finish!” Harry cuts him off sharply, “The Auror department can’t file this as a kidnapping until they have searched everywhere she has been or is typically seen. However, we are bending some rules and going to find her ourselves without having to go through that time consuming process,” Harry gestures to himself and Ron.

Draco steps forward, “I want in,” he declares, “Absolutely not,” Ron starts off only to be cut off by Draco, “My son loves her and he is already devastated that she is moving if something were to happen to her-” He trails off, Harry narrows his eyes taking in Draco’s determined expression. “You have feelings for her,” Harry states his green eyes wide, Ron whips his head towards Harry his neck cracking as he does so glancing between the two. “You’re joking,” Ron blurts out watching as Draco’s refuses to look at him, “Do you like her?” Harry questions staring at Draco watching him fidget before he sighs then nods, “I do like her, I didn’t realize it until Scorpius pointed it out,” Draco’s lips quirk up, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to fall in love yet, I do know that I love how she loves my son and that means a lot to me.” He states waiting for Harry to dismiss him or hex him in the face, nodding slowly, Harry pulls out his wand. “Then lets go,” he strides past Draco Ron standing flabbergast behind Draco jogs to catch up to Harry, “You’re joking!” He yells out, “No Ron I’m not lets go,” Harry bellows.

Running after them Ron stares at Draco his mouth opening and closing, “Spit it out Weasley,” Draco scowls. Shutting his mouth Ron shakes his head, “I’m dreaming,” he mutters to himself receiving a snort from Harry, “Trust me you’re not,” Harry replies the three of them stepping into the lift. “Where do we go from here?” Jabbing the level eight button they ride the lift down, “First we need to get out of this building and to [Name]’s flat. The Auror department hasn’t been there yet, I pulled some strings and told them to wait until I looked around first so that nothing is contaminated.” Arriving at the atrium, the three of them stride out towards the floo network. Harry halts holding out his arm, “Ron meet you there,” nodding Ron disapparates leaving Draco looking at Harry’s arm with revulsion. “Do you want to find [Name] or not? We’re wasting precious time,” Harry snaps. Sighing Draco places his arm on Harry’s the two of them vanishing from sight reappearing before some nice flats. “Where are we?” Harry lifts his wand altering the protection charm allowing Draco to pass through, “Manchester England,” he replies gesturing for Draco to follow him. Stepping through the door Draco glances around his heart aching at the sight of all the boxes stacked by the fireplace. “Focus Malfoy,” Ron snaps, his wand raised as he moves around your flat. Pulling out his wand Draco does the same trying to find some sort of evidence. He glances into the kitchen to see Harry squatted on the floor a worried expression on his face. Draco peeks in to see your blood on the ground his heart racing.

“Do you know of anyone who would have ill intent towards name?” Draco questions quietly receiving a shake of the head from Harry, “Not that I know of, well I take that back. When she first started on the GMWB, she did receive loads of letter at the DIMC department that had to be checked before she could open them. Various curses were placed on them, once we sent our Auror department over and threatened them and the President of Poland also threatened to take them off the board they stopped.” His grip on his wand tightens, “Oi Harry come here,” Ron bellows, Draco and Harry exchange a glance before they stride out of the kitchen to see Ron standing before a melted windowsill. Harry quickly moves forward taking in the ashes on the ground. “Looks like one of those letters got through,” Draco mutters. Lifting his wand Harry points it towards the letter checking to make sure the curse is gone. He levitates the paper turning it around as it repairs itself, “Watch your back,” he reads it out loud taking in the green powder on the sill. Draco’s leans forward taking in the sulfur smell, “That’s acidum powder designed to melt or burn anything it touches. Last about two minutes,” he says surprising Harry and Ron, “What? I considered being a potions maker for the Ministry but changed my mind,” he purses his lips daring them to comment on it.

“That’s illegal,” Ron comments, “Does quite a bit of damage you know, wasn’t there some on one of the letters [Name] received,” Ron furrows his brows his lips turned into a frown. Harry snaps his fingers, “Right Ukraine and Syria had an abundance of it. I remember we had to confiscate it and send it to the potions department to find out the ingredients to make an antidote because no salve could heal the damages done.” Feeling something brush against his leg Harry glances down to see your cat Jinx purring winding his body around his feet. Smiling Harry squats picking him up, “Hey bud,” he scratches him behind the eats the three of them take a seat on the couch. “If Ukraine did take [Name] we have to figure out how to approach them without causing a hostile reaction,” Harry murmurs Jinx butting his head against his face knocking off his glasses. Wracking their brains Draco sits up, “I can go over,” Harry and Ron exchange glances indicating for him to go on. “Weasley, didn’t you say that [Name] needs to find a representative for Ukraine, I can say that [Name] decided to place me in Ukraine to represent them on the GMWB.”

Grimacing Harry shakes his head, “Malfoy you don’t have enough experience in the field and you don’t know what is required of the DIMC position on the GMWB -”

Draco scowls, “I’ve been raised by a fucked up pureblood’s-shall-reign father who insisted on me knowing the Dark Arts since I was eleven and required me to practice my dueling skills daily resulting in punishment if I was hit. Not to mention had a psycho in my home living there for months I’m pretty sure I can handle any Dark Arts they throw my way plus I bet I know more than they do and I’m an excellent liar I’m positive that I can fool them into thinking I got the position.”

“He’s got you there,” Ron jerks his thumb towards Draco. Sighing Harry leans back pinching the bridge of your nose, “What about Scorpius?” He questions receiving a look from Draco, “I’ll tell them that my ex-wife won the custody battle and took Scorpius from me because I work too much and don’t have time to spend with him.” Draco quickly fires back receiving a perplexed look from Harry and Ron, “Didn’t your wife die?” Harry softly comments, Draco sighs, “We divorced when Scorpius was one before she died two years later, Astoria didn’t care much for Scorpius and wanted out. It was an arranged marriage.” Frowning Harry opens his mouth, “Potter I’m over it, it was a loveless arrangement designed to get an heir out of it.” Ron arches his eyebrow, “Damn you’re not one to mince words,” Draco shrugs. “This could work, Mione can take care of him while you’re over in Ukraine,” Harry states.

Exhaling Harry nods, “Alright well I’ll contact Mione and fill her in on what is going on. Malfoy you go grab Scorpius from school and bring him back here then we can send him to our house. Then we can head back to the DIMC and rummage through [Name]’s desk to grab some files from her desk about Ukraine’s department that way it looks more legit, we can get you a portkey over there. Ron and I will follow shortly with two more Auror’s and we can go from there. We better hurry before [Name] gets into trouble for her sarcastic mouth,” nodding the three men stand up going their separate ways their hearts heavy from worry.

_9:30 am_

\--- 

_Eighteen hours later_

_(From your capture)_

_In Ukraine_

_12:00 pm_

Groaning in pain, you squint against the light that is shined in your face your bones aching from the awkward position your captor had you in for hours and the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse he used on you when you would come to at his inconvenience. Your body dehydrated you try to lick your lips tasting blood on them, “What happened? Where are we?” You mutter lifting your hand to press it against your head only to feel your hands bound on your lap. Glancing down you furrow your brows at the ropes wrapped around your form, your body pinned to a stiff chair. “Hello Vice-President [Name] it’s about time you woke up, welcome to my humble abode,” a heavily accented voice greets. Lolling your head, you look up to see Rostyslav Sytnyk the Vice- President of Ukraine grinning down at you. “You live here Sytnyk? Super shitty, might want to consider hiring a decorator and its technically President [Name] now,” you state slowly feeling a sticky substance on the side of your head your tongue heavy, Rostyslav decides to ignore that comment, “How are you?” He leers bending down to get in your face his rank breath washing over your nose, “Merlin you could use a breath mint,” he scowls lifting his hand to slap you across the face making your neck snap to the side your brain jostling. “Stop it!” A masculine voice yells, jerking your head up you groan noticing the Polish President Lechosław Wyszynski beaten and bruised sitting in a cell on the floor his hands grasping the bars. 

“Lechosław? This is where you have been?” Your voice comes out slow, “Yes,” Rostyslav gets in your face again blocking your view, “I thought you took a long vacation or bailed,” your head drops to the side catching his gaze, “See I told you everyone would believe it Wyszynski, your lack of responsibility and organization didn’t warrant anyone to come searching for you,” Rostyslav laughs you nod in agreement, “He’s got you there.” Glancing around the room, you wrinkle your nose in disgust, “I bet you’re wondering why you’re here?” Rostyslav questions a haughty tone to his voice, “Not really if we’re being honest, you’re probably pissed off that I kicked you off the GMWB board as the vice-representative of Ukraine. But is it a shock really? I mean it’s in the”-

He slaps you across the face again you feel a tooth break, Rostyslav scowls bending down once again in your face, “You’re in no place to be insulting me,” you smile spitting blood all over his face. Rostyslav reels back in disgust whipping his hand across his face letting out a growl, “You bitch,” he mutters punching you in the nose, “Fuck that smarts,” you mutter seeing stars before your eyes feeling blood gush down your face the chair wobbles dangerously. “I’ll be back,” he grunts out, “Get a breath mint while you’re at it!” You bellow grunting in pain from your voice ringing in your head, “Bloody hell.” Hearing the door slam close, you quickly take in your surroundings noticing that it’s an old dungeon, “There isn’t a way out,” Lechosław murmurs his accent thick you slowly drag your gaze towards him, “I’ve been trying for months,” he rest his head against the bars you arch your eyebrow at him. “Can’t you do wandless magic?” You question, “It’s one of the requirements of the GMWB,” you tilt your head down trying to prevent yourself from swallowing blood. He grins sheepishly, “Uh no actually,” blowing out air you whine in pain, “Shocker,” you grumble.

Squirming in your seat, you attempt to loosen the bonds feeling the rope tighten, “He used Incarcerous on you, its no use.”

“Merlin lets reign in the positivity it’s overwhelming,” you drawl pausing wracking your brain on how to escape. Glancing down you notice your hands tied in front of you, “Moron,” you mutter. Wriggling your wrist back and forth, you bite your lip as the rope rubs against your skin. “It’s not going to work-”

“Will you shut the fuck up!” You whisper harshly at Lechosław surprising him with your foul mouth, “This is from all the pent up frustration of having to do your damn job the past year, now shut your trap,” you snap feeling the ropes loosen around your wrist only to tighten more making you let out a gasp, “Told you-”

“I swear to god,” you blurt out the magical rope setting you back a bit, “Okay,” you whisper to yourself. Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes before opening them glaring holes in the rope willing the rope to catch on fire the rope tightening at your attempt your hands turning purple. Grinning with glee when they catch fire, you shift your wrist uncomfortably as the fire burns it licks your skin falling to your lap. Raising your hands to pull on the ropes you halt, “Magical rope,” Lechosław voices your thoughts. You risk having your lungs crushed if your wandless magic doesn’t work right away. Letting out a breath you quickly wrap the burnt rope around your hands shoving them between your legs as the door bangs open Rostyslav comes striding.


	4. Scorpius IV

He lifts his nose sniffing the air, “I smell fire,” he glares at you and Lechosław, “You’re probably thinking too hard,” you mutter underneath your breath. He raises his wand, _“Crucio!”_ Letting out a scream your chair is thrown backwards, you land on an angle your arm popping out of place, your head pounds from the impact. You lie there wondering who’s screams are shrieking in the dungeon only to realize when Rostyslav lifts his wand that its you. Panting on the ground, you gaze towards Lechosław to see his face white. Taking sharp gasps through your mouth to avoid irritating your broken nose you glare up at Rostyslav when he squats down in front of you, “Now, lets wash out that mouth of yours.” Rostyslav sets your chair back up cupping the back of your head pointing his wand at you again aiming at your nose and mouth, “Aguamenti,” he whispers the jet of water sprays you in the face causing you to choke your lungs slowly filling with water.

Letting up Rostyslav watches you struggle to breath, your eyes wide with tears. “Let’s discuss our terms,” he smiles taking in your soaked form your violent coughing. “The GMWB will not be sending over a British DIMC representative Ukraine will keep the same representative on the board.”

“Yeah no,” you manage to get out water gurgles from your throat you hold your breath as he shoots another stream of water washing the blood from your face. “As I was saying, Ukraine will have the same representative only I will be bumped up to the main representative and take over Oleksij Yashchenko position,” you raise your eyebrows. “Oh did I forget to mention? I killed him, he has been dead for months.” Rostyslav taps his wand against his hand pacing back and forth taking in the shocked expression on your face relishing it. “Then I will be promoted to President of the GMWB after having killed you, from there I will change the pureblood laws back to the way they were purging the Wizarding World of blood traitors and mudbloods,” he grins triumphantly bouncing on the balls of his feet 

Coughing you manage to get out, “How do you plan on doing that?” Your voice croaky, “I will obliviate a majority of the countries representatives at the next GMWB meeting, then replace them with my representatives from Ukraine.” Rostyslav exclaims excited. “I bet that took you a while to come up with that,” you choke out your head smacking once again against the floor your eyes swimming with tears at the amount of water in your lungs and the pain in your head you gasp trying to catch your breath as you feel yourself slowly drowning and losing blood, “First I need to get rid of you, don’t worry it won’t be quick,” Rostyslav straddles your waist aiming his wand at your mouth preparing to drown you, “Wait!” Lechosław yells his face plastered against the jail bars, “What?” Rostyslav snarls turning around.

He stands up shakily glaring hard at Rostyslav muttering underneath his breath, “What the fuck are you doing?” Rostyslav grunts out laughing when he realizes that Lechosław is trying to do wandless magic. “That’s cute,” he turns back towards you yelping when his robes catch fire Rostyslav rolls off you, “You son of a bitch,” whipping out his wand he kills Lechosław on the spot. “No!” You whisper harshly, cackling Rostyslav climbs back onto you, “Now, _Aguamenti,”_ he bellows you thrash underneath the water flooding your system your body jerking violently against the cement, you feel the darkness creep in your eyes struggling to stay open. Suddenly the door explodes open wooden debris flying everywhere three figures stride in wands raised, _“Expelliarmus,”_ a male voice yells Rostyslav ready for the spell blocking it, he raises his wand clearing the air. Draco, Harry, and Ron take in your form limp lying beneath Rostyslav expressions livid.

Rostyslav yanks you up by your robes your head lolls backwards he aims his wand at your mouth, “Move and she dies,” he yells when they go to move forward. Suffocating your eyes roll into the back of your head your body slumps, “Well that didn’t pan out,” Rostyslav chuckles letting your body drop to the ground, “Crucio!” Draco bellows Rostyslav blocks his spell stumbling backwards to stand up, “Get [Name] and get out!” Harry yells, Draco nods dodging spells sent his way he dives towards you. Harry and Ron take on Rostyslav their spells rebounding off the dungeon walls the foundation crumbling. Green eyes widen with alarm he intercepts the last spell Rostyslav sends his way, “It’s going to collapse,” he yells out the two other men pause their wands still aimed at each other. Grinning Rostyslav cackles his arm raised, “Goody, I get to kill two of the golden trio and a blood traitor all in one,” he calls out Reducto firing up at the ceiling before disapparating from sight.

At once Harry and Ron bellow, _“Protego Maxima,”_ as the dungeon comes crumbling down upon them, Draco leans over your form his wand aimed at your chest, _“Rennervate,”_ his heart pounding at your limp form. Sitting back on his heals Draco drops his wand placing his hands on your chest ready to perform CPR when your chest rises, Draco helps you roll to the side pounding on your back to get the water up you vomit water and blood collapsing when your lungs clear. “Malfoy is she alright?” Harry bellows his voice muffled, “Yeah!” He yells back exhaling in relief, blinking open your eyes you look up to see Draco leaning over you his face white as a ghost. “Can you please stop yelling, my head hurts,” Draco stretches out his hand fingering the bump on your head causing you to wince, “Sorry,” he mutters. Raising his wand, he presses it against the wound on your forehead murmuring a healing spell doing his best to patch you up. Groaning you lift a hand touching your nose hissing in pain, Harry and Ron pick up their pace trying to get to you and Draco, “Hold on [Name]!” Ron bellows, “Shut up Weasley!” You and Draco yell causing Draco to chuckle softly. “This might hurt,” he whispers his grey eyes apologetic. “What doesn’t hurt, just do it,” tapping his wand against your nose he says, _“Episkey,”_ a pop is heard as it goes back into place.

Poking your tongue around your mouth you grimace, “Got any spells that heal cracked teeth?” Shaking his head, Draco looks up when Ron and Harry reach them. “Is she alright?” Ron questions Harry squats down by your side, “Whoa you took a beating,” Ron blurts out receiving a scowl from Draco and a smack on the back of the head from Harry. You cock your head looking up at him. “Now I know why you are single,” Harry laughs Ron scowls down at you, Draco smirks tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Shut it, Luna is dating me is she not?”  
  
“That explains loads,” Draco drawls making you chuckle your face pained, “I don’t feel so good,” you whisper receiving concerned expression from the guys your face pale. “She needs the hospital she lost loads of blood,” Ron starts forward to move your body halting when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “We shouldn’t lift her,” Harry conjures a stretcher gently placing you on it. “Potter she needs Saint Mungo’s now,” Draco urges, “Don’t you think I realize that?” Harry snaps, “We need to figure out how to move her with the least amount of damage. Let’s get her out of here then Ron can disapparate to Saint Mungo’s to grab a healer. They will know what to do, I’m afraid if we apparate with her we might make it worse.” Scowling Draco nods letting out a sigh, “Fine,” raising his wand he levitates the stretcher the three of them make their way out of the rubble towards the surface of the Manor. They walk towards a patch of forest concealing you from sight, “I’ll be back,” Ron disapparates on the spot leaving Harry and Draco. “I’m going to grab some blood-replenishing potions in the mean time,” Harry vanishes leaving Draco and you lying on the grass.

Lifting his hand Draco trails it down the side of your face startling when you catch his hand holding it against your cheek. He smiles gently leaning over you, “Hey,” Draco’s eyes soften when you lean your face into his hand. “Hi,” he stares down at your battered form taking in your bruised face his lips tighten. Conjuring a handkerchief, he soaks it with water tenderly cleaning up your face his grey eyes watching for any sign of pain. Exhaling you try to shift yelping in pain when your shoulder is jostled, “I think it’s dislocated.”

“Do you want me to pop it back in?” He questions receiving a nod, biting his lip Draco hesitates, “Seriously, pop it back it or I will,” making a face Draco leans over you, “Merlin you’re stubborn,” he grumbles tapping his wand against your shoulder muttering a spell making you cry out in pain. His hands hover over you, “I’m good,” you gasp out wiggling your fingers your shoulder throbbing, “What time is it?” You mutter trying to get your mind off the pain, “Three pm,” Draco answers conjuring an ice pack to place on your shoulder, you mutter your thanks your eyes heavy. Swiveling on the spot Draco raises his wand when several people apparate into view rushing towards you Harry in the lead. Recognizing the Saint Mungo’s logo Draco steps to the side allowing them to take over. A female healer bends down hovering her wand above your body counting the injuries, “Mattie you grab that end of the stretcher, Karl grab the other,” she un-stoppers a potion coaxing it down your throat. Standing up the healers take off leaving Draco behind his wand held aloof, “Come on,” Harry grabs Draco’s arm disapparating startling Draco, “A warning would have been nice!” He yanks his arm from Harry’s receiving a look, turning Harry runs out from the alleyway towards Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Draco hot on his heels. Leaning against the window they fall through revealing the Reception area.

Harry marches towards it, “Harry Potter here for [Name] just admitted not sure which-”

Draco appears at his side, “Fourth Floor spell damage,” he conveys. Arching her eyebrow the receptionist trails her finger down the list, “Room 480, if she is badly injured it might be a while for you to-” Draco disappears down the hall, “Thanks,” Harry yells out following Draco into the lift noticing the worried expression on his face. “[Name] is going to be fine,” he reassures Draco, partially reassuring himself.

Running a hand through his hair Draco taps his wand against his thigh in agitation, “Reassuring yourself or me Potter?” He questions Harry shooting him a look, “Both,” Harry replies honestly. The silence in the lift over-whelming Draco tugs at the collar of his dress shirt barreling down the hall towards Room 480 when they arrive on the fourth floor scowling when you’re not there. “She did warn us that she might not be here,” Harry conveys. “Harry!” Ron calls out striding down the hall towards them his face dirty, “I ran into a Healer and they said it might be a while.” Sighing Harry drags a hand through his hair, “Go ahead and have a seat in her room, I’ll contact Mione to let her know what is going on. Contact me when [Name] makes it to her room,” he claps a hand on Ron’s shoulder inclining his head at Draco. Staring after Harry Draco slowly walks into the room staring at the empty bed worried, taking a seat on the couch. Ron hovers by the door, “Want a coffee?” He offers up, “I would sit but I’m too antsy and might end up setting something on fire,” he replies at the perplexed expression on Draco’s face at his random offer, “No I’m good thanks.”

“Right well, I’ll be back.” Disappearing from sight Draco leans forward dropping his head into the palm of his hands resting his elbows on his knees. Clock ticking he tries to block the sound out the minutes passing reminding him that you’re still back with the Healers and not in the bed a reassuring sight it would have been. Having to sit and be in the dark about what is going on wanes on Draco’s patients, he would have love to pull rank as a Malfoy but that might halt the Healers from treating you plus the name isn’t as powerful as it use to be. Pulling on his blonde hair, he lets out an irritated sigh through his nose. Lifting his head each time footsteps walk past your empty room face falling when no one walks through. Glancing up at the time he scowls when he noticed that it’s only been thirty minutes. Pushing up off the couch he hesitates debating if he should leave or not to grab coffee. Poking his head out the door frame Draco grabs a nurse, “Sorry, but would you possibly be able to give me an update on [Name]’s condition.”

She arches her eyebrows staring up at him a clipboard in hand, “What relation are you to [Name]?” Draco paste on a worried expression, easily to do considering the situation, a soft smile appears on his face. “Her fiancée,’ I proposed last week. I met [Name] at the DIMC four months ago and fell in love with her,” he tousles his hair lifting his gaze from the ground to glance at the nurse to see that her expression has soften. “Congratulations-”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, “Let me check and I’ll be right back,” nodding gratefully his smile drops when he sees Harry jogging down the hall a worried expression on his face, “What did she say?” Harry questions receiving a shake of the head from Draco, “You haven’t missed much Potter, I got tired of waiting and pulled the fiancé card so she can go check on [Name].” Arching his eyebrow a smirk appears on Harry’s face, “She asked what my relation is to her,” Draco shrugs airily, “Fiancée is the most vague you can get you can’t exactly check into that especially if it’s a private affair,” Harry leers in Draco’s direction, “Right, that’s why you said it,” Harry teases humor in his green eyes. “Shut it Potter,” Draco snaps his irritation returning full force, he quickly morphs his face into worry when the nurse comes scurrying back. “Miss. [Name] has three hours could be less whoever helped heal part of her injuries cut back the time that she would be back there when they are done she will be returned to her room, I’m so sorry about your fiancée,” the nurse lifts her hand placing it on Draco’s. He nods a solemn look on his face, “Thank you so much-”

“Healer Nancy,” he nods, “Thank you so much Healer Nancy, I appreciate it.” Grinning she pats his hand, “Don’t worry from the sounds of it she will be healed up in a jiff, probably only requiring four days to be at Saint Mungo’s then she is free to go home.” Thanking her profusely Harry and Draco go back into your room taking a seat on the couch, “I talked with Mione, Scorpius is doing great. Really enjoys hanging out with my kids-"

“Grand, are we going to have play dates?” Draco drawls receiving a chuckle from Harry, “If you’re serious about [Name] then yes she is always over at my house,” Draco huffs staring at your empty bed. Silence permeates the room, “Thanks again Potter for taking Scorpius, I appreciate it.” Nodding Harry leans back on the couch glancing up when Ron strides through the door several coffees in his hand, “Figure you could use one,” he stretches his hand out passing a coffee to Harry and Draco receiving a quiet thanks. “Three hours could be less,” Harry answers Ron’s question, the red heads eyebrows go up, “Malfoy’s her fiancé,” Harry grins Ron chokes on his coffee, “You’re joking,” Ron looks at Harry. “To being her fiancé yes to stating that he is her fiancée in order to get information on [Name], no.”

“You’re never going to let me live this down are you?” Draco groans half-heartedly scowling at Harry, “Nope.” Harry leans back relishing in Draco being uncomfortable, “Talked with Luna she went over to help Mione with the kids. I said I’d contact her once [Name] is back in her room. They want to come visit her James overheard Mione and Luna chatting-” Harry blows out air rolling his green eyes, “James and his fat mouth,” Harry grumbles making Ron laugh. “Blurted out that [Name] was in the hospital resulting in massive panic from Albus, and Scorpius. Lily kind of understood but not enough to where she would panic.” Ron takes a sit of his coffee parking his bum on your bed, “Scorpius took it the worse, locked himself in Albus’s room sobbing hysterically,” Draco’s eyes widen with panic, “Don’t worry Mione called him down,” Ron reassures Draco, “He came out after she talked with him through the door about how [Name] isn’t mad at him and that she loves him and offered him some markers so that he can make [Name] a card. Oh right-” Ron digs into his pocket to pull out a crumpled card tapping his wand against it to remove the wrinkles passing it to Draco. Draco opens it the drawing showing Scorpius hugging [Name]’s knees apologizing over and over telling her how much he loves her and that he misses her.

His grey eyes soften, Harry leans over to peek at the card, “Scorpius is a really good drawer,” he states. “Mione and Luna are planning to bring them by once [Name] is back in her room and the Healer say’s it’s alright for visitors.” Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco stands up, “I should probably stop by to check in with Scorpius, calm him down.” Harry nods, “I’ll take you to the floo network, tell Mione that you’re coming.” Draco opens his mouth Harry claps a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t thank me it’s getting creepy,” Draco snorts. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he smirks. “Right, Ron send a patronus if she is back,” Ron salutes making himself comfortable on your bed, “Might take a kip,” he receives identical scowls from Harry and Draco. “Whoa that’s creepy,” he mutters eyeing the both of them. “Just imagine if you all were friends at Hogwarts shooting your nasty scowls at everyone, instead of the ‘Golden Trio’ it would be the ‘Scowling Duo,” Ron chuckles when they frown at him. “Right go on,” he shoos them away Draco and Harry flick him off. “Stop it, that’s creepy,” he calls out Draco scowls accidentally bumping into someone. “Sorry,” he mutters the nurse catching his hand, “[Name] will be done in two hours, so if you’re planning on going anywhere I would now.” Eyes brightening Draco thanks her, “Come on,” Harry jogs down the hall Draco close behind.

 

\---

5:50 pm

 Drawing on a piece of paper on the Potter’s carpet Scorpius pokes his tongue out determined to finish the project him and his Dad started. “Scorpius, would you like some cookies?” Hermione calls out, “Yes please!” He replies briefly looking up when a blonde female takes a seat by him glancing over his drawings occasionally looking at him. “Don’t be worried Scorpius, [Name] will be fine.” Luna comments serenely, “I know, I’m just sad that I yelled at her the last time I saw her. What if she dies,” he tears up, smiling softly Luna lifts her hand placing it comfortingly on him, “[Name] will be fine, she is a fighter. Has she ever told you how she got that scar on the back of her hand?” Luna questions receiving a shake of the head from Scorpius, pulling out her wand she taps it against his paper drying it.

“Let me show you,” touching the paper with the tip of her wand a drawing appears showing a fat toad sitting on a throne, “Once upon a time there was a mean old toad that took over Hewgill Castle,” a squat Umbridge is seen sitting on a golden chair her wand raised barking orders.

Scorpius chuckles, “She was the meanest Queen there ever was, casting out punishments if you were to laugh in the village, hurting the children if they disobeyed, allowing no fun in the kingdom,” she feels three pair of eyes on her form smiling serenely when James, Albus, and Lily come crowding around listening to her story, “No one was brave enough to stand up to her except one person,” Luna draws you standing there with your hands on your hips, “Warrior [Name],” Luna glances up to see the children’s eyes glued to the drawings. “Warrior [Name] had had enough of the mean toads punishments, she was angry that she hurt the other children for laughing or having fun.” Hermione steps out from the kitchen a plate of cookies in her hand listening intently to Luna’s version of the story, “There was a wall of rules lined outside Hewgill castle that grew each day with another law that the mean toad deemed worthy to take happiness, once in the village, away,” Luna pauses as Hermione passes out the cookies, “One night warrior [Name] marched down the through the village her wand raised with determination stopping outside Hewgill castle.”

They sit quietly watching your figure march through the village your cape billowing out behind you pausing before the wall. “Warrior [Name] lifted her wand ready to blast the wall to smithereens when the toads minions came running around the corner.” Scorpius, James, Albus, and Lily gasp, “They cast spells her way determined to turn her into the mean toad for money only for warrior [Name] to blast them off their feet.” Three of the Inquisitorial Squad members drawn like rats fall to the ground as a jet of red come flying their way, “Turning back to the wall warrior [Name] raised her wand and yelled, “This is for my friends,” blasting the rules off the wall. The rules exploded on impact from the spell warrior [Name] stood there taking in her work a happy smile on her face at the mess she created turning to go back towards her house,” a crunch is heard James is seen shoving several cookies in his mouth chewing obnoxiously behind Luna on the couch receiving several scowls from around the room, “What?” He questions spraying cookies on Albus and Scorpius.

Hermione sighs waving her wand to clean up the mess, “James really?” She scolds receiving a sheepish grin from him as he swallows whipping his face with the back of his hand, “What happened next?” Scorpius questions eagerly, “Warrior [Name] thought no one saw but she missed one minion who was hiding behind the wall,” a blonde rat is seen with his head poking out a gleeful expression on its face. “The next day warrior [Name] was eating breakfast in her home when she heard the shriek of the mean toad outside her house by the castle her wand waving around as she tried to put the rules back onto the wall only for them to hit her in the head.” They laugh at the drawing of Umbridge batting away the rules croaking, “The blonde rat, that warrior [Name] did not see, whispered in the mean toads ear when she yelled, “Who did this?” In her booming voice smiling gleefully when the rat told her who.”

Hermione looks up when her fireplace glows green and Harry steps through he opens his mouth only to be shushed by Hermione, she gestures towards Luna surrounded by the children. “The mean toad marched through the village towards warrior [Name]’s house the blonde rat close on her heels pausing before her, “Did you blow up my rules?” She boomed letting out a croak after her sentence. Warrior [Name] said, “Yes I did,” you are seen towering over toad Umbridge, her face slowly turning red before she explodes. “Punishment!” The mean toad bellowed raising her wand at you,” the kids gasp, “Warrior [Name] was dragged down to her dungeons forced to write sentences with a weapon so cruel it was banned from the nine realms,” Harry tilts his head at that looking up when Draco stumbles through the fireplace. “Every night warrior [Name] was kept in the mean toads dungeons brought out when it was time to write, “You must respect your toad,” however warrior [Name] said, “Respect is earned not given,” resulting in more punishment until two hero’s saved the day.”

Draco frowns when he realizes what story Luna is telling wanting to step in only to catch Scorpius hanging onto Luna’s every word, Luna raises her wand drawing a stag and otter making Harry snort, “A stag and a brave otter chased the mean toad into the woods where she vanished from sight never to reappear again. Warrior [Name] was released from the dungeons the children all cheered for the stag, the otter, and warrior [Name] for standing up to the mean toad and chasing her out. Warrior [Name]’s scar however did not fade right away, over time it slowly started to disappear. Head held high warrior [Name] would not take back what she did, she said, “She would do it again to protect the children.” You’re seen standing next to a stag and an otter the crowd of children surrounding you cheering.

Luna lowers her wand the picture slowly fading from sight the children all stare at the blank picture before exploding with questions, “Is that story real?” James bellows staring skeptically at Luna, “Of course it is!” Scorpius jumps up to defend you, “Miss. [Name] still has it on the back of her hand!”

“Is the mean toad real?” Lily questions Luna, “What does her scar say then?” James stares at Scorpius, “Not given,’ duh. Did you even listen?” Scorpius places his hands on his hips glaring at James, a smirk appears on Draco’s lips, Harry chuckles, “Of course I did!” James replies. “You were too busy shoving cookies into your mouth James,” Albus states softly receiving a glare from James Hermione laughs jumping in when James goes to leap on Albus. “All right enough boys,” she raises her voice gaining the attention of the children, “Scorpius,” Hermione tilts her head towards Draco. “Dad!” He exclaims excitedly leaping towards him throwing his arms around his legs, “Did you hear that? Miss. [Name] is a warrior, she protected the children from the mean toad,” Scorpius grins up at Draco. “Man that rat was mean,” he states making Harry laugh out loud causing Hermione to lift a hand to muffle her giggle and Luna’s lips to twitch with amusement. “Yes, that rat was mean,” Draco frowns.

“Did warrior [Name] forgive the rat?” Lily questions all the adults glance over at Lily, “Yes, warrior [Name] did.” Luna replies, “Miss. [Name] said to forgive those who are mean to you and to kill them with kindness. I bet that’s what warrior [Name] did,” Scorpius nods seriously. Draco’s lips twitch up, they turn when a golden retriever patronus burst through the wall, _“[Name] is back in her room and is doing fine. If you want the kids can come visit, though she is heavily sedated and might not be fully there. They said she has multiple contusions to her head resulting in a minor concussion. Might be best to bring them tomorrow it is late,”_ Ron’s voice comes through the heavy atmosphere in the room disappears. All at once, multiple voices explode in the living room, “I want to see [Name]!”

“Yeah it’s not that late it’s only 6:20!” James protests, “Please can we see [Name]?” Lily begs. Exchanging glances Harry and Hermione nod, “You really want to see [Name]?” Harry questions receiving several yes’s, “Well clean up,” Hermione claps her hands the kids quickly scramble throughout the house picking up their toys. Feeling a tug on his hand Draco looks down, “Dad can we go pick up Miss. [Name]’s present from your office, I made another picture I want to add to it,” Scorpius holds up the drawing. Smiling Draco nods, “Yeah mate, we can stop there first then head to Saint Mungo’s.”

Grinning Scorpius calls out his thanks, “Thank you for the cookies Mrs. Hermione, thank you for the story Miss. Luna, thanks for taking care of Miss. [Name] Mr. Harry,” Hermione smiles down at him, “You’re welcome,” she passes him another cookie Scorpius beams, “Welcome mate,” Harry pats his head Luna grins.

“Thank you again Lovegood, Grang-Potter,” Draco pauses his nose scrunched up making Hermione and Harry laugh, “Well that’s troublesome,” Draco drawls. “Granger or Hermione is fine if you can handle that and you’re welcome Draco.” He lifts his hand pointing it at Harry then Hermione, “Scarhead and Potter,” he grins when Harry scowls. “Dad lets go,” Scorpius shoves at Draco’s legs, “Right see you there,” he grabs Scorpius’s legs stepping into the floo, “Later ass kisser,” Harry calls out receiving a smack on the back of the head from Hermione, “Harry really? There are children,” Hermione scolds Harry smiles sheepishly, “What? Scorpius heard it before besides James has heard worse,” he shrugs. Throwing up her hands Hermione walks out of the room to gather the kids Harry watches as the fireplace erupts in green light. “Mom what’s an ass kisser?” Albus questions Hermione from the other room Harry snickers.

\---

An hour later

7:20 pm

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Soft murmurs and shuffling feet are heard as a page flips, a note is scribbled and is then clipped onto the bed the clicking of heels stride away. A light shines through the window sun is setting now the clock reads seven twenty pm. Body jerking you grunt as another spasm wracks your body the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse still present. The Healers pulled Draco aside to give him an update on the injuries you sustained in captivity. Broken cheek, several chipped and missing teeth, broken nose, cracked skull minor concussion, dislocated shoulder blade, second degree burns on your wrist, and the Cruciatus curse used several times on your body. His face whitening with each description his fist tightening around his wand, Luna having to step in to relax his grip unbeknownst to him sparks started to fly out of it.

“How long do you think she will be in here?” Harry questions his face just as white as Draco’s, Ron’s ears flushed red from anger, “Well the severity of the Cruciatus curse that was placed on Miss. [Name], she requires multiple potions given every two hours, we will keep watch over her for the next couple of days and if she responds well we will send her home in five days. Right now, we are keeping her in a mini coma to speed up the process of her healing. However, the treatment will need to continue until the spasms are completely gone, give or take two weeks. We healed all the broken bones and wounds. Now Miss. [Name] needs to rest, she probably won’t wake for two days, talking to her might help. I suggest visiting for two hours max to speed up the process,” the Healer bluntly tells Harry. Nodding the Healer walks away leaving Ron, Harry, and Draco to their thoughts.

“Dad can we see Miss. [Name] now?” Scorpius tugs on Draco’s sleeve. “Yeah mate, we need to be quiet though she is still resting,” wearing a serious expression Scorpius nods, “I think they’re done,” Harry gestures towards his family Hermione is seen conjuring calla lilies placing them by your bed. Waiting for the Potter’s to exit the room Scorpius and Draco go in the former rushing to your side standing up on the stool Luna placed there allowing easier access for the children his card in hand he sets it on the side table twisting it towards you. Draco places a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder when he arrives at his side, “Why would someone do this so Miss. [Name]? She is so nice,” he whispers glancing up at his dad. Frowning Draco shrugs, “There are still some bad people in the world and they do bad things. We don’t know why though,” Draco replies quietly refusing to expand on his explanation even though he knows the reason behind this kidnapping. Pursing his lips Scorpius grabs your hand holding it between his, “Can we give Miss. [Name] her gift now? That way when she wakes up she will see it?” Smiling softly Draco reaches into his pocket pulling out a small frame, tapping it with his wand he enlarges it leaning it against the wall.

“Lets hang it!” Scorpius grins, lifting his wand Draco uses a sticking charm pinning it to the wall the 30 x 40 frame taking up most of the space. Climbing onto the edge of the bed Scorpius sits by your side your hand clasped in his rambling, “Today I went to the Potter house Miss. Hermione made us shepherds pie for dinner and cookies for dessert. She is a really good cook, Miss. Luna told us a story about you, warrior [Name]. You defeated a toad and saved the children from her that’s how you got your scar,” he pats your hand your body lying limp in the bed, “Did you know Mr. Ron’s patronus is a dog? How cool is that? Dad’s is a bird I think, that’s kind of lame.” Draco’s lips quirk up at that, he takes a seat on the chair pulled up by your side listening to Scorpius blather watching your face for any sign of movement knowing it’s useless the only sign of movement are the occasional spasms from the Cruciatus curse, the Healers told him you were put into a mini coma to help heal you. “I made you a card, when you wake up it’s right by your bed. I’ve been practicing my sentences, Miss. Luna wrote more for me. She is so nice,” he grins lifting his hand to rub at his eyes.

Dragging his grey eyes down your face, he notices that the Healer put a slave on your bruises concealing the worst. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Draco looks up, “Don’t you want to say anything?” Scorpius questions Draco making him smile softly, “It’s hard to get a word in when you’re talking,” Scorpius rolls his eyes continuing whatever story he was telling you that Draco zoned out on. Resting his chin on his elbow he notices a slave on the back of your palm where your scar is, “Then I-” Scorpius lets out a massive yawn alerting Draco to his son’s sleepiness, “Alright say your goodbyes we will be back tomorrow.”

“Morning?” Scorpius questions, “We will see,” frowning Scorpius leans forward placing a kiss on your forehead. “I love you Miss. [Name] I hope you feel better,” hopping down Scorpius runs out of the room leaving Draco by himself. Scooting forward in the chair Draco gently grabs your hand rubbing his thumb on the back of it. “You know I won’t hear the end of it if you don’t wake up anytime soon. It’s “Miss. [Name] this, Miss. [Name] that,” Draco huffs half-heartedly his grey eyes full of sorrow watching your sleeping form. Lifting your fingers to his chin Draco plays with them, “You are the most stubborn, intelligent, kind, hard working, beautiful woman I have ever met,” he whispers his breath brushing over your fingers. “You better wake up,” he presses a kiss to the back of your hand. “Scorpius needs you, I need you,” his voice cracks a bit. Clearing his throat, Draco stands up pressing a kiss against your forehead gently placing your hand back down onto the bed leaving you to rest.

  
Ron and Luna slip past Draco into the room appearing at your side, “Malfoy, I talked with the Auror department and I’m taking a team to go after Rostyslav. Ron, and a couple other Auror’s we have a lead on him, he is currently in Poland.” Pursing his lips, Draco glances down the hall to see Scorpius sitting on a bench with Hermione, Lily fast asleep on her shoulder, James trying to keep himself awake and Albus passed out with Scorpius by his side their heads resting on the back of the bench. “We already asked and your mother volunteered to look after the kids,” Luna states serenely looking up at Ron spooking the men.

“Absolutely not,” Ron’s ears flush red, standing up Hermione makes her way towards the group Lily on her shoulder noticing Ron’s angered stance, “I’m coming,” she blurts out staring Harry down daring him to argue. Dragging a hand down his face he sighs, “I knew you would say that,” he mutters a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. She smirks up at him, “You’re agreeing to this?” Ron declares receiving a glare from Hermione when she gestures towards Lily. Harry shrugs, “Regardless if I agree or not Hermione will find a way to come and I’m positive Luna will be right behind her.” Harry nods toward Luna receiving a smile. Ron throws up his hands, “Women,” he mutters. “Two Auror’s are going to be stationed here to keep an eye on [Name] incase Rostyslav decides to come after her again, Malfoy I’m assuming you want in?” Harry questions glancing at Draco, “Yes,” he replies instantly. “Great, well I’ll let the team that I assembled know that we won’t be needing them. Lets drop the kids off at Molly’s and we will go from there.”

Harry presses a kiss against Hermione’s forehead picking up James in his arms, Ron picks up Albus, and Draco picks up Scorpius the three of them stride ahead Hermione, Lily, and Luna right behind them.


	5. Scorpius V

Shuffling the paperwork on his desk Rostyslav Sytnyk stubs out his cigar burning a hole through the picture of you smiling up at him from the Daily Prophet. He smirks thinking back on the injuries he caused you knowing that it will put you out of commission for a while. Rostyslav leans back fingering the President application for the GMWB lying filled out on his desk a scowl marring his already worn face. Knowing that the chances of him being the President were shot not to mention he was a wanted man now. Though he was curious as to why there wasn’t a reward placed on his head, why his name and photo hadn’t appeared in the Daily Prophet.

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up knowing that Potter and his precious friends would search the end of the world for him to get you justice. Rostyslav had been moving consistently since his little encounter with Weasley, Malfoy, and Potter back at his old estate in Ukraine. Glancing up at the time, he waves his wand gathering up his brief case ready to disapparate to another location. Rostyslav reached out to his old contacts to see if they would help purge the world of Mudbloods and half-bloods from the GWMB only to receive a multitude of ‘No’s. After seeing what had happened to the Death Eaters and Purebloods who committed many violent crimes, they redeemed themselves and subjected themselves to Ministry searches to prove that they had turned over a new leaf.

Cowards, he thought stepping out of his hiding place glancing around before disapparating from sight reappearing in Russia. Shrugging the cloak tighter around his form he makes his way towards a small house located on a hill near Taimenye Lake. Many of his estates had not been registered on the Ministry of Ukraine board, being the Vice-President had its perks the chances of them finding him was slim to none. Rostyslav grins running his tongue along his crooked yellow teeth walking with a skip towards his home. He digs into his bag checking to make sure that the emergency escape Portkey’s are still there finding comfort that he can make a quick getaway if needed he pockets one of them just in case 

Raising his wand, Rostyslav starts to remove his wards only to be thrown back landing roughly on the ground as his house explodes right before his eyes. Eyes wide he stares around wildly looking for the culprit face turning white when he sees Draco Malfoy making a beeline towards him his wand raised a livid expression on his face, Rostyslav grips his wand firing off a spell Draco easily blocking it. Rostyslav hisses in pain when it’s yanked forcefully out of his grasp flying towards a female standing a few feet behind him, in his shock he had missed the other people surrounding him he catches sight of Hermione and Ron a couple yards away. “I’ve always wanted to blow up a house,” a serene voice comments Rostyslav notices a blonde haired female standing by his house her wand aimed at him. “Good job babe,” Ron calls out a grin on his face.

“Give up you’re surrounded Rostyslav,” a familiar voice calls out, swiveling his head to the right he sees Harry Potter his wand aimed at his form. Lips twitching with mirth Rostyslav pushes up off the ground dusting his robes off, “Ah how is Miss. [Name] doing?” Rostyslav calls out cackling when Draco stops several feet before him red blotches appearing on his face from anger he quickly raises his wand the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, “Don’t Malfoy!” Harry bellows, “Think of Scorpius and [Name] they would be mad if you landed yourself in Azkaban.” Eyeing the brief case Rostyslav scowls when it vanishes from sight landing in Hermione’s grasp she riffles through it, “Illegal Portkey’s,” she holds them up.

“Fun sucker,” Draco mumbles underneath his breath thinking of the damages that Rostyslav had inflicted to your body. Letting out an irritated huff he lowers it slightly, “Oh how sweet [Name] was,” he leers watching the carefully crafted expression on Draco’s face after Harry yelled at him looking for any signs of anger. Sliding his tongue across his teeth Rostyslav shifts on his feet, his eyes catching movement from behind him as several wands raise. “Those lush lips spouting curses as I ran my hands up her body towards her breast-”

Rostyslav chokes as an invisible rope drags him towards Draco, Rostyslav eyes bulging with pain he claws at the rope. Several voices ring out Draco disregards them his grey eyes filled with rage when Rostyslav laughs, “Oh hit a sensitive spot have I? Speaking of sensitive when I brought my fingers between her-”

Stars explode behind his eyes when his head snaps back, warm liquid gushes down his face he licks his lip tasting blood. Rostyslav realizes that he had just been punched in the face, “Resulting to Mudblood tactics I see, your father would be disappointed in you,” he manages to wheeze out as the ropes tighten he grunts when Draco drops him to the ground standing over him. Rostyslav lifts his eyes to see Draco swimming before his vision his face stony, “It would be wise to shut your mouth Rostyslav unless you want to end up dead, “ Harry appears in his line of vision. He tilts his head when he feels a wand pressed against his temple spying Hermione pulling out several vials extracting memories stoppering when she is through. “I’d welcome death like an old friend,” he spits out. Hermione stands up tucking the vials away, “Best to collect them now I don’t think he will be in the right state of mind once the dementors are done with him.”

Rostyslav watches as they circle around him staring down with disgust, “What should we do with him? He isn’t exactly a citizen of Britain,” Ron states exchanging glances with Harry. “I heard Russia has a pretty good program for rouge wizards,” Luna supplies helpfully watching the fear flit across Rostyslav face. “Oh yeah didn’t he screw them over a while back? They have been wanting to get their hands on him,” Ron states. Struggling with the rope Rostyslav’s face turns purple as his vision blackens, “Loosen it Malfoy,” Harry sighs. Grumbling Draco flicks his wand, Rostyslav gasps for air as it rushes in coughing and sputtering. Slowly Rostyslav reaches his hand down towards his pocket screaming when Draco blast his hand off, “Move and I’ll kill you,” he threatens, Harry digs through Rostyslav’s pocket pulling out another Portkey eyeing it in his hand. “I’ll take this back to Britain and we can activate them to see where his other safe houses are,” he hands them off to Hermione as she clasps the case shut, “Go home we will catch up,” he bends down kissing Hermione on the lips he takes the case from her hands. Nodding Hermione and Luna vanish from sight, “You know that Mudblood-” Quick as lighting Harry delivers a swift kick to his face scowling down at him, “Shut up about my wife,” he jabs his wand in Rostyslav’s chest. “The sooner we get rid of him the better, I can’t promise I won’t kill him,” Draco scowls.

Flicking his wand Harry binds him thrusting the case into Draco’s hand, “Ron and I will drop him off at Russian Incarceration of Magic, then meet you back at the Ministry of Magic. We will go from there,” Draco disapparates a loud crack echoes throughout the valley from his anger. “You know-” Rostyslav grunts his body slumping, “Should have done that from the beginning mate,” Ron quips tucking his wand away after having stupefied him. Harry’s lips twitch, “I don’t envy him.”

“Me either, Azkaban seems tamer,” Ron quips, “A majority of the things they do are illegal everyone turns a blind eye to their methods.” Shrugging Harry hoist Rostyslav up, “They all deserve it,” he mutters darkly a crack follows their departure.

 

\---

A week later

 

Voices rise as an argument ensues in the hallway, accompanied by quieter noises in a closer vicinity, beeping from a machine nearby, scribbling, page turning, the blinds of the window rocking gently in the breeze, and munching. Furrowing your brows you pick up on the conversation, “You said she would have woken up a week ago!” An angry voice growls out as a placating female voice tries to calm him down. “We took her out of the mini coma a week ago Mr.- 

“Then why hasn’t she woken up?” The male argues, “We cannot help that her body decided to keep her in the coma, if we forcefully wake her up there will be repercussions. It would affect her mental state, we don’t know- 

“Exactly you don’t know-”

“Malfoy,” a familiar male voice snaps, “They’re doing the best they can, now shut up.” A spasm wracks your body making you grunt in paint, feeling a light pressure on your hand you twitch your fingers causing the person to bellow, “Dad!” Wincing you turn your head towards the source of the noise begrudgingly opening your eyes to see four small blurry outlines staring at you, “Auntie [Name]!”

Blinking you see James, Lily, Scorpius, and Albus staring at you with mixed emotions watching as tears drip down Lily’s, Scorpius’s and Albus’s faces. Frowning you stretch out your hand wincing with the movement catching the tears on Scorpius’s face staring worriedly at them, “Why are you crying?” Voice hoarse you attempt to clear it smiling appreciatively at James as he helps you drink from a cup he presses the button propping you up at an angle. “I’ll be back Aunt [Name], Dad!” He states excitedly bellowing his fathers name making you sigh, “James what have I told you about yelling?” A masculine voice scolds, hearing sobs your eyes widen taking in the miserable expression on Scorpius’s face. “Honey what’s wrong?” A body is thrown against yours making you grimace in pain, “I’m so sorry Miss. [Name] that I was mean and ran away. Its all my fault you’re in here,” he cries. Lifting your hand, you cup the back of his head hugging him close to you talking in a soothing voice. “It’s not your fault and I forgive you. I’d be upset too if you told me you were moving away,” he clutches at your hospital gown sniffling.

“But I could have handled it better,” Scorpius pulls back sitting on your right side, smiling you nod, “Yes you could have,” you lift a hand wiping the remainder of his tears away beaming when Lily crawls up onto your lap snuggling into your side. Albus stares on, “Come on up,” you pat the bed, “B-but Dad said you’re-”

Sighing you tug on his hand, “You’re Dad is wrong, get up here,” grinning Albus crawls up sitting beside Lily, “What have I missed?” You question smirking when they all explode at once telling you what has happened. Nodding, you listen to their stories smiling at the various drawings and flowers surrounding your bed. “I made that with Dad!” Scorpius points towards the wall the giant frame displaying several of his drawings and Draco’s as well, “I made this for you,” Lily holds up a snowflake covered with glitter, you glance at the floor to see an entire jar knocked over. Laughing at the purple glitter in her hair and on her face knowing the reaction Hermione will have when she sees her, “I love it thank you all,” you set them to the side grimacing when another spasm wracks your body you catch the worried looks on their faces. “I’m okay,” you nod reassuredly patting their hands, looking at the floor to see Jell-O cups. “Oh they have Jell-O here?” You re-direct their attention hiding your pain behind a fake smile, “Yes ten flavors!” Scorpius exclaims, Lily and Albus listing them off.

“I had green, it was yummy. Albus shared his red with me I didn’t like it that much-” Scorpius rambles on, “I had blue,” Lily grins, “You want some?” She questions, “Sure,” beaming Lily indicates to Albus that she wants down, Lily races out the door, “Dad! Auntie [Name] wants blue Jell-O,” she yells leaning forward Albus kisses your cheek. “I’ll be back,” he chases after her. Lips twitching you glance up to see Scorpius staring at you. Arching your eyebrow you stare back, he catches your spasm frowning when you grimace. “You said you’re okay, you’re not okay!” He declares, “What have you told me about lying,” he frowns at you. Chuckling you sober up at the serious expression on his face sighing, “Not to.” Scorpius nods crossing his arms, “I’m getting a Healer, you stay here,” he demands. Nodding you watch as he goes to jump off before he leans over wrapping his arms around you kissing your cheek, “I’ll be back!”

“Dad!” Scorpius bellows, clutching your side you grunt as another spasm wracks your body making your teeth clack together. Hearing footsteps, you look up to see Draco’s hopeful expression his grey eyes taking in your awake form, “Hi,” you grin. Sighing with relief Draco makes his way towards your bed taking a seat on it a small smile on his face, “Hi,” he replies. Lifting his hand to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear, “How are you?” You question arching your eyebrow when he rolls his eyes, “Of course you’re more worried about others,” Draco huffs out reaching down to grab your hand threading his fingers with yours. “Well yeah you all can’t exactly take care of yourself. Someone has to worry,” smirking Draco squeezes your hand, “I am better now that you’re awake, how are you?” He questions narrowing his eyes when you clench your teeth, “I’ve been better-” 

You falter underneath his glare sighing in defeat, “I’ve been wracking with Cruciatus spasm’s for about an hour now. Due for my potion I think, Scorpius went to get a Healer.” Nodding he chuckles at the pout on your face rubbing his thumb across your lower lip, “You’re horrible at lying, I know a lie when I see one.” Swallowing you flush when he cups your cheek his lips slowly stretch into a grin, “Oh shut up Malfoy,” you grunt out making him laugh Draco stretches out his hand fingering the radish around your neck with a peculiar frown on his face, “Luna,” you reply laughing when he nods.

Glancing around Draco at the sound of approaching footsteps you beam when Harry, and Ron poke their heads in. “Heard you were awake,” Harry grins. “The Potter family isn’t exactly quiet,” you drawl. He chuckles leaning down to press a kiss against your forehead passing a potion into your hand, “Hermione and Luna are on their way. Lily said you wanted Jell-O so they went down to the Hospital kitchen.” Ron groans when he steps in glue, “Lily,” he mutters waving his wand making the mess disappear. “How are you feeling?” Harry questions, “Sore,” swallowing the potion you nod appreciatively at Draco when he hands you the cup of water.

“That’s to be expected,” Harry nods solemnly, “What happened to Rostyslav?” You question Ron smirks, “Sent him to the Russian Incarceration of Magic,” your eyes widen, “Sucks to be him,” you blurt out making Harry snort. “Speaking of which what and where is that? I thought that was a myth,” Draco questions receiving surprised looks from Harry and Ron. “You’re joking?” Ron blurts out, scowling Draco glares up at him, “You need to extend your vocabulary,” he snaps irritated at being in the dark. Draco calms down when you squeeze his hand giving him a small smile, “Ron, most wizards and witches don’t know about it. It’s not like they broadcast it across the globe, besides Department of International Magical Cooperation doesn’t deal with Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“Malfoy it’s basically hell on earth, it makes Azkaban look like a playground,” Harry states, “It’s a holding cell for all types of magical creatures, wizards, and witches who have committed heinous crimes from all around the world.” Furrowing his brows Draco opens his mouth, “It was created after Voldermort’s downfall, they didn’t want to risk an uprising so Russia stepped in and created an unplottable incarceration facility, making it the most feared incarceration facility. They took in a majority of the death eaters from around the globe and those who partnered with him ranging from giants, trolls, dementors, vampires etc. It’s high security, we team up with their Auror’s when we get wind of violent activity we go out and hunt them down.”

Ron takes a seat in a chair by your bed propping his feet up, “When they first arrive they use veritaserum getting a written statement of the crimes they committed. Followed by removing several memories that could be useful to tracking down accomplices, one of their favorite methods is using the Cruciatus curses till they’re on the brink of death then reviving them when they pass out only to do it again, Legilimency making them relive their worse nightmares, shock therapy-” Ron ticks off Draco’s eyes widening with each bit of information, “No one has ever escaped and no one has ever been let go. When you go there it’s for life, you have no chance of ever leaving.” Silence permeates the room after Ron’s little bit of information, “So don’t worry, Rostyslav is receiving a fair punishment.” Harry reassures.

Hearing a knock on the door, they all turn to see Hermione beaming at you holding flowers in her hands, “Kids picked them,” she saunters into the room conjuring another vase and table setting them down. Leaning down she kisses your cheek, “Don’t worry Scorpius is with Luna, she is bringing him shortly,” Draco nods appreciatively.

“Lily picked out some Jell-O for you,” Hermione holds the cup up laughing at the expression on your face. “Yuck,” you toss it to Ron, “Thanks,” he grins popping it open. Draco arches his eyebrow, “I hate Jell-O,” you mutter, “The consistency makes me squirm,” Draco snorts. “Also brought you this,” she holds up a pint of ice cream, “Yes,” you grin eagerly taking it from her. “Well wanted to say hi and bye we’re supposed to meet my parents for lunch. Glad you’re awake [Name],” Hermione leans over pulling you into a hug. “Tell them that I love them and I’ll see them soon! Oh and tell your parents that I said hi,” smiling Hermione squeezes Harry’s arm striding out of the room, “That’s my cue,” Harry leans down pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Keep me updated!” You holler after him frowning when Harry’s laughter reaches your ear, “Ron, update me yeah?” He grins when Luna appears in the doorway, “Hi [Name] looks like the Blibbering Humdinger’s are gone,” she glances serenely around the room smiling at the radish around your neck, “Yeah thanks Luna,” you grin at her pinching Draco when he snorts. Leaning over she hugs you, “If you need another one let me know,” nodding, you look up when Scorpius races towards you. Draco steps forward catching him before he leaps onto the bed, “Awe come on Dad,” he pouts.

“Ron seriously, keep me updated,” smiling he stands up kissing your cheek, “Of course,” finishing the Jell-O he tosses it into the trash. “Get better [Name],” waving bye you watch the two Malfoy’s struggle. “I was just going to give her some ice cream Miss. Hermione says she likes ice cream better than Jell-O but doesn’t have the heart to tell Lily that she hates it so I brought her more and now we can eat it together,” he holds up three spoons. Pursing his lips Draco sets him down, “Don’t jump,” Scorpius salutes carefully taking a seat on your bed passing a spoon to you and Draco. He opens a pint handing it to you, “Cookies n’ cream I’m surprised you remembered,” your eyes widen, “Of course I remembered,” Scorpius scoffs scandalized, “I remember everything you tell me,” he beams shoving some ice cream into his mouth gesturing for Draco to do the same.

Opening his pint Draco carefully spoons some double chocolate chip into his mouth. Lifting your hand you discreetly shove the pint of ice cream behind the lamp Draco follows your movements his lips quirking up when you wink at him. “May I have some of your ice cream?” Scorpius questions, grinning you pass him the pint swapping with him. Draco reaches over frowning when you smack his hand, “Nope, what’s the magic word?” You tease Scorpius smirks at Draco, rolling his eyes Draco drawls, “Abra Kadabra,” he grins when your eyes widen with surprise slipping the pint from your hand swapping it with his. Scorpius giggles, “I taught him that,” Scorpius beams. Laughing you smile at Scorpius the three of you exchanging your pints of ice cream chatting idly.

Three days later you’re seen walking out of Saint Mungo’s Harry’s arm slung through yours as you walk down the streets of London, “Harry I swear to god if you don’t let go of me I’ll hex you, I’m not fragile,” huffing you yank your arm out of his. He chuckles slinging his arm over your shoulder laughing when you grunt, you jab your wand into his side making him wince, “Oh okay,” Harry teases your mood souring. What started your grumpy mood was the fact that you had to continue taking your potions for two weeks the Cruciatus potion every two hours and the pain every five the Healers passing you a goodie bag full of potions. The other factor was that Draco promised to pick you up from the hospital only for Harry to arrive in his place he chuckled when you frowned in his direction. “Sorry, he got caught up at work,” Harry teasing you mercifully since.

Striding through the Leaky Cauldron you step into the fireplace shouting out, “Potter Residence,” stumbling when you step out a pair of masculine hands catch you the quick departure having made you dizzy, “Looks like the Malfoy charm does work,” a familiar voice drawls, glancing up you see Draco smirking down at you. Frowning you open your mouth to yell at him, flinching when you hear, “Welcome home!” Straightening up you take in the scene of your friends standing in Harry and Hermione’s home smiles on their faces. Harry steps out behind you grinning, turning you punch him in the arm, “You butthead,” you grumble a smirk appearing on your lips he laughs pulling you into a hug. “Blame the kids they wanted to throw this party,” pressing a kiss to your head James shoves his dad to the side, “Move over quit hogging Auntie [Name],” he grunts Albus and Scorpius are quick to follow. Chuckling Harry steps back allowing the kids to plow you over Draco stands behind you taking the brunt of the weight when they tackle you. He releases a grunt when his back hits the mantle his breath exhaling against your neck making you to shiver 

“Careful,” Hermione’s voice calls out, laughing you allow them to pull you towards the couch. “Want cake?” James pokes his head over the couch, “Because we do,” he grins when you snort quickly dodging Harry’s smack over the head, “I got you ice cream!” Lily yells excitedly climbing onto your lap Albus takes a seat by your side pressing a card into your hand, “Here,” Lily struggles to open the pint of ice cream frowning when Ron scoops her out of your lap having spotted a grimace cross your face. Picking up the card you rip open the envelope smiling softly at the words “Get well soon,’ ‘We love you Auntie [Name],’ ‘Welcome home.’ Leaning over you kiss Albus’s head, “Thank you,” he flushes grinning. Scorpius sits on your other side rambling on about what you have missed showing you his latest drawings, “Dad has that frame we made you at home when you get home you can hang it up-” Your smile falters a bit, “Who wants cake?” Luna questions, the kids quickly abandon your side rushing towards the kitchen, you shoot Luna and Ron a grateful look. Leaning over he kisses your head, “Welcome home [Name],” grinning you sit up on the couch letting Lily kiss your cheeks. “I’ll bring you cake,” she beams excitedly directing Ron towards the kitchen. Harry passes the bag of potions to you signaling you to drink up, rolling your eyes you swallow the potion taking the proffered cup of water from him poking your tongue out when he checks to make sure you swallowed it before striding away.

Sighing you trace your finger across the picture showing you, Draco, and Scorpius living in a house together only looking up when a weight is slung across your shoulders. Draco pulls you close noticing the sad expression on your face, “Sickle for your thoughts,” he murmurs brushing his nose against your cheek. Lips twitching you turn your head flushing at the close proximity. “I-” You trail off glancing back down at the drawing Draco’s sigh fans across your face, “Just enjoy today alright? We can talk about it tomorrow if you want, kids put in a lot of work into your party.” Nodding solemnly Draco tilts your chin up pressing a kiss against your lips frowning when you pull back, “Oi what happened to picking me up?” You counter staring up at him, “I was helping Scorpius out,” he replies easily leaning in grunting when you stop him again, “But I wanted you too,” you pout making him chuckle 

Leaning forward, Draco nuzzles his nose against yours, “Scarhead wasn’t a good substitute?” He questions, “No he was annoying,” laughing Draco presses a kiss against your lip smirking when you tug on his shirt pulling him closer. “No procreating on my couch [Name],” Harry states a smirk on his lips at the identical annoyed expressions he is receiving his grin widening at the flush on your face, “Mum what’s procreating?” James loud voice echoes throughout the kitchen, “James,” Hermione calls out making Harry flinch at the mischievous tone, “Your dad would be happy to explain that to you,” she pokes her head out of the kitchen wearing a smug expression following closely behind Lily as she hands you and Draco your cake and ice cream. “Won’t you honey?” Hermione leans up pressing a kiss near his mouth 

“Mum, what is procreating?” Lily questions tugging on Hermione’s hand, “Ask your father,” Hermione grins at Harry, the latter groaning, “Mione wait,” he chases after her. Scorpius bolts out of the kitchen, “Forgot these,” he climbs up between you and Draco passing out three spoons, “Did you like my drawing?” He questions settling his own bowl of cake and ice cream onto his lap, Draco glances over his son’s head to watch your expression carefully, “Yes I loved it,” you smile down at him Scorpius preens underneath your praise. “Good! I worked hard on it, Lily added some glitter,” Scorpius points out the rainbow in the background and smudges of glitter here and there. “Albus added that tree,” he points at an apple tree in the background, “James made that gnome,” you lean closer bursting into laughter as you see the gnome running around the garden Scorpius drew its arms flailing about.

Draco’s eyes soften at the expression of happiness in your eyes, “Now you have more pictures to frame on your wall in your new office in Poland,” Scorpius goes quiet your eyes flick down to his face noticing his hands tighten on his bowl.

Lifting your hand you tilt his chin up, “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Scorpius’s grey eyes widen as he listens intently, “I’ve requested that my fireplace in Poland and my flat be connected to Malfoy Manor, that way if you ever miss me you can come visit me with your dads permission of course no disappearing acts throughout the night,” your smirk widens when Scorpius lifts a hand to his chin rubbing it his brows furrowed he snaps his head up, “Dad and I can just move in with you,” he blurts out making Draco choke on his cake. Eyebrows raising you glance down at him, “You would be willing to leave all of your friends behind, never be a five minute walk to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, or see your other teachers at your school?” He pauses, “We can floo to see them and get candy. I’m sure there are candy places in Poland! And I don’t need them when I have you,” Scorpius states your eyes widen with surprise, “My, have you thought this out,” you glance up to see Draco’s eyebrows raised with surprise as well as a proud smirk on his face. “Hey I had nothing to do with this,” Draco raises his hands up.

Looking down, you see a pleading expression on Scorpius’s face his grey eyes wide, making a face you scrunch your nose trying to avoid his adorable gaze, “Please,” Scorpius begs, flicking your eyes up to see Draco’s expression you groan when he is giving you’re the same pleading expression as Scorpius. “Bloody Malfoy charm,” you mutter Scorpius too occupied in convincing you to have noticed your cursing Draco however smirks his grin widening when you sigh. “Thought you said it didn’t work,” he leers, your hand twitches wanting to smack him upside the head he laughs reading your thoughts. Noticing the pressure put on you by Scorpius Draco places a hand on his head, “We can discuss this later okay? Miss. [Name] just got out of the hospital and needs to relax.” Nodding Scorpius jumps off the couch, “Please think about it,” he places his hand on yours startling you again with his adult like mannerisms before running off.

Pursing your lips you jump when fingers trace down your jawline, “In the meantime,” Draco smirks as a blush crawls onto your face, tilting your jaw towards him Draco captures your lips in a kiss groaning when you bite his lip releasing it with a pop. Gripping your thighs, he lifts you up onto his lap deepening the kiss threading his fingers in your hair smiling softly when you sigh, “Are you going to procreate?” A childlike voice questions making you jump, Draco catches you before you fall. Blushing madly, you look up to see James wearing a not so innocent expression on his face. Draco scowls towards the kitchen you follow his line of sight glaring when you hear a snort, “James duck,” you state raising your wand you fire a stunning spell smirking when you hear it’s intended target yelp. “Told you so,” Hermione’s voice comes from the kitchen.

Feeling James eyes on you and Draco you tilt your head. He scrambles around the coffee table taking a seat on it eyeing the both of them redirecting his stare towards Draco. “Mr. Draco, are you serious about our Auntie [Name]?” He questions you lift a hand to muffle your snort drawing your knees up to your chest to watch this play out, Draco arches his eyebrow at you sliding his gaze towards James. He straightens his posture facing James head on, “Yes,” he replies smoothly.

“How serious?” James leans forward narrowing his green eyes at him, Draco leans forward as well, “I wish to court your Auntie [Name] properly and see where it takes us from there. If so down the line she can still manage to tolerate me then I will seek her hand in marriage,” you let out a surprised gasp Draco desiring to see the expression on your face though not wanting to lose eye contact with James he licks his lips nervously. Pursing his lips James suddenly leans back a smile plastered on his face, “Great! When you do ask her can I be the best man?” He questions Draco nods, James scrambles to his feet before he pauses pointing his finger at Draco a serious expression on his face, “ One more thing break her heart old man and I’ll kick your ass,” he bellows several chortles are heard from the kitchen yours mixing in as well, James grins at your reaction shooting Draco a stern look before he runs from the room, “Did I do it right?” His voice can be heard from the kitchen as Harry shushes him.

Draco frowns as you continue to giggle catching your foot dragging you towards him, “You think that’s funny?” He questions wearing a playful smile, you nod wiping the tears from your face, “I do, James is hilarious,” you hiccup trying to calm down an occasional giggle passing through your lips. Draco leans his torso over you tucking a loose strand of your hair behind your ear tracing your jawline with his fingertips, “I was serious though,” he murmurs his grey eyes on your face. Eyes softening you nod, “I know,” his lips quirk down, “But you’re hesitant.”

  
“Only because in the past all my relationships have ended in disaster because I had to focus on my work. None of them understood how time consuming it can be and I resigned myself to being lonely for the rest of my life,” you sigh, “I wouldn’t want to subject you to that, what kind of relationship would that be? It’s not healthy and what about Scorpius?” Draco cups your cheek when your voice rises with slight hysteria, he captures your hand from waving about pressing a kiss against your palm making you smile, “Malfoy’s can be notoriously stubborn you know that right?” You chuckle, “And we always get what we want,” he states his grey eyes narrowing when you laugh, “It’s true,” he sniffs putting on a pompous act. Sobering up when your laughter fades Draco bends down nuzzling his nose against yours, “We can make it work,” he declares confidently grinning when a small smile crosses your face, “But what if-”

He flicks your forehead, “Stop thinking about the what if’s focus on the now, if we reach that bridge we will cross it. For now lets start looking at suitable flats in Poland that have three bedrooms,” Draco flippantly states catching your excited gaze, “You really want to do this with me?” You question your eyes hopeful, a bright smile appears on his face, “Of course, unless you don’t want-”

  
“Of course I do!” You throw your arms around Draco’s neck pulling him close, “You sure about this?” Sighing with exasperation, Draco cups your face staring into your eyes, “100% positive now shut up and kiss me,” he growls leaning down pressing a rough kiss against yours. “Oi seriously don’t procreate on my couch,” Harry calls out. Grabbing your wand you shove Draco off leaping over the couch Draco surprised at how nimble you are especially having just gotten out of the hospital. “Potter!” Your voice echoes throughout the house followed by Harry’s surprised screams, “Oi wait [Name] go lie back down!” He states trying to persuade you to calm down, “Mione!” He bellows when you charge at him, “You made your bed now lie in it,” Hermione’s voice follows yours as you chase Harry out into the yard, “Malfoy!” Draco saunters out leaning against the doorframe watching as you fire hex after hex at Harry managing to land a couple of his form James having taken his wand. The kids watch on chuckling when Harry’s hair gets singed, “Malfoy,” Draco looks down to see Hermione staring up at him, “Take care of [Name], I really don’t want to get a message in the night saying how you broke her heart. The last guy still can’t walk from the boils George gave him and that was five years ago.” Grimacing slightly Draco nods, “I will I promise,” nodding to herself Hermione steps in when you land a particularly nasty hex on Harry.


	6. Scorpius VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!
> 
> Oh gosh, I forgot about this story again. Thank goodness it's the last chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. 
> 
> >>Yes, there are errors. I re-read the entire thing and I'm aware. (That's how I realized that it's missing the last chapter. I was like, "Um excuse me...where is the rest of the story?")
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with the story! I really appreciate your Kudo's and uplifting comments. Even if it's to say "So cute!" Or in all caps, "When are you going up update?"
> 
> >>I will go back when I have time and fix the errors. Comments pointing out grammar are redundant/useless as mentioned above. I. Am. Aware. I just don't have the time right now to go back and fix it yet.
> 
> Thank you again for your patience! 
> 
> -Kiko

Three months later

Raising your wand, you press it against your throat casting the Sonorus charm, “If I may have your attention!” You bellow smirking when they all flinch redirecting their attention towards you, “We have come to a decision concerning the new representatives of Poland and Ukraine,” you pause the anticipation strong in the air, “The presidential representative for Poland’s DIMC is Kalina Brodowska, Vice President is Gabriel Twardzik. Congratulations,” you nod towards them receiving a smile from Kalina and an appreciative nod from Gabriel. “The presidential representative for Ukraine’s DIMC is President Nadiya Leontiyivna Holub and Vice President Bohdan Orestovych Denysyuk. Congratulations,” exchanging grins they bow.

“Now,” you glance around the room, “Let’s get started-”

Inclining your head towards the other members of the GMWB you pull the new representatives to the side, “Congratulations again,” you shake their hands. “I understand that this position puts a lot of pressure on your shoulder due to the past circumstances and want to thank you for your patience’s when it came to deciding the representatives. Thank you for taking charge and I hope you will do well to represent your country in a way that would make them proud,” dismissing them you pick up your briefcase closing the door behind you waving bye to the new GMWB Vice-President from Netherland Albert Hoeven. The GMWB still firm in their decision to have you as their President, sighing you step into the floo shouting out, “[Name] Manor,” vanishing in a flash of green light reappearing in a clean foyer. Waving your wand you scourgify the soot from your cloak, “I’m home,” you call out. Frowning when the pitter-patter of footsteps doesn’t greet your ears, hanging up your traveling cloak you shuck your shoes by the fireplace. Lifting your feet you massage your ankles mentally cursing those wretched high heals, carrying your briefcase, you make your way towards your office waving it open with your hand.

Setting the briefcase down you lift your nose in the air smelling something delicious, arching your eyebrow you follow the aroma towards the kitchen poking your head in to see Draco standing over the stove a recipe book in his hand wearing a determined expression on his face. Smirking you cast a silencing spell to sneak up behind him wrapping your arms around his waist frowning when Draco doesn’t flinch, “How-”

“Floo alert went off,” Draco chuckles at the frown on your face, “Doesn’t mean I would have headed towards the kitchen, how did you know I wasn’t Scorpius,” turning he leans down pressing his lips against yours in a swift kiss, “Scorpius is up in his room working on something, he walks heavier than you do.”

Pouting you pull on his tie redirecting his attention back towards you, Draco smirks against your lips. Catching his lower lip between your teeth you tug on it making him groan, “Better finish what you start,” he grunts against your lips. “I intend to,” you mutter squealing as he grips your thighs propping you up on the counter. Lifting his wand the meal starts to cook by itself, sliding his fingers up underneath your dress his fingers trail higher reaching the apex between your legs his eyes widening immediately after he feels nothing there. Pulling back he glances at you curiously taking in the smirk on your face, “Forgot knickers,” growling Draco slides your dress up, “What about Scorpius?” You gasp out, grunting Draco pulls back lifting his wand placing wards around the kitchen frowning you slap his shoulder. “That’s mean-”

“No, what’s mean is you parading around work with no knickers on and then expect me not to do anything about it when you flaunt it at home,” he whispers against your neck sinking his teeth into your skin making you moan. Dragging your nails down his torso, you make quick work of his shirt dropping it onto the ground eagerly pressing your hands against his abdomen slipping your fingers beneath his buckle. 

“[Name],” Draco gasps out hoarsely.

“Yes?” you murmur groping him through his black slacks. Groaning with pleasure, he slides your dress up around your hips pulling you flush against his stomach. Lifting his hand, Draco reaches around to undo your zipper his grey eyes widening as a red light flashes in the kitchen.

“Shit,” he mutters dropping his head against your chest poking out his tongue; he licks the top of your boobs chuckling when you squeal. Standing up he straightens out your dress pulling it down around your thighs making sure to squeeze your ass before he helps you off the counter. Waving your wand you scourgify the counter for safekeeping making sure to straighten yourself out, picking up his shirt, Draco slips it on quickly finishing the last button as Scorpius slides into view Draco’s tie lies loosely around his neck.

“Miss. [Name]!” Scorpius exclaims excitedly racing towards you throwing his arms around your waist, “Was your day good? Did you find new representatives?” Scorpius pauses gauging your reaction to make sure he said it right. “Are they nice? You’ll never guess what I did today!” Scorpius rambles on tugging you away from Draco allowing him to finish the meal he was making. Draco stares affectionately over at the two of you as Scorpius shows you a pamphlet that they picked up at a school in Poland listening to the two of you prattle on. “I really like it and the kids are nice. I don’t understand them that well yet but they offer polish language lessons. Though I think you would be a better teacher than they would,” smiling softly you comment going over the pros and cons with Scorpius, the latter beaming up at you when you compliment him on picking the best school there is.

“What were you working on?” You question Scorpius’s grey eyes widen.

“Oh right! Stay here,” he takes off leaving you alone with Draco.

“That was odd,” you mumble staring out the kitchen door.

“Scorpius is odd,” Draco supplies smirking as you frown at him.

“Gets it from you obviously,” you grin at the frown o his face.

Hearing his thunderous footsteps Draco mouths, “Told you,” towards you as Scorpius slides back into view thrusting a paper into your hands, the letters ‘unem’ are written on them, tilting your head you startle when he flips it around.

“Sorry,” taking in his attire your face lights up at how adorable he looks dressed in a suit. Scorpius runs over to Draco shoving a towel into his hand indicating for him to slip on his suit, you muffle your laughter watching the scene as Draco obliges Scorpius’s wish.

“Miss. [Name]- er Madam,” Scorpius bows holding out his hand, “Will you have the honor of joining me for dinner?” He questions, nodding, Scorpius beams slipping your hand into his guiding you out towards a table dressed to the nines two candles placed in the center of the place settings your eyes widen as you wrack your brain trying to think of how you missed that. Scorpius holds out your chair struggling to push you in Draco steps in to help, “Thanks Dad,” he beams up at him. Climbing onto his seat, Scorpius sits across from you an excited expression on his face, hearing a clearing of a throat you look up to see Draco wearing a dashing expression on his face a towel draped over his arm.

“Welcome to Restaurant de Malfoy, thank you for dining with us tonight.” Draco indicates towards the menu in your hand, “Tonight for hors d’oeuvre we have garlic bread and poppy seed strawberry salad, your entrée consists of Spaghetti and meatballs, lastly followed by Tiramisu Mousse our Master Chef Scorpius has prepared it especially for you.” Scorpius lets out a delighted giggle at the surprised expression on your face, “What can I get you to drink Madam?” Draco inclines a bit winking at you.

“Sauvignon blanc please,” he turns towards Scorpius.

“And for the Sir.”

“Pumpkin juice,” tilting his head Draco disappears from sight.

“I love this,” you smile at Scorpius chuckling as he perks up.

“Really?” Nodding he squeals quickly composing himself as Draco comes out, the salad and bread floating closely behind him as he sets the drinks down.

“For you, can I get you anything else while you’re waiting?” Draco questions.

“No thank you,” Scorpius beams. Inclining his head Draco disappears back into the kitchen, you pick up the menu really looking at it giggling when you see a drawing of spaghetti and meatballs bouncing around the page the garlic bread and salad doing a funny jig.

 

Feeling eyes on you, you look up to see Scorpius squirming, “What’s wrong?”

He flinches, “Nothing!” Pursing your lips you decide to drop it not wanting to pressure him into talking, the two of you eat in silence he occasionally pops up with a fact he learned about his school or something he did making you grin.

Draco reappears with the spaghetti and meatballs setting them before the both of you, “Enjoy, call if you need anything,” thanking him you tuck in.

“Wow this is great.”

Scorpius grins, “I made the meatballs! It’s Grandma Molly’s recipe she gave it to me because I liked them so much did I do a good job?”

“Yes this is delicious, I dare say better than her recipe but don’t tell her,” you wink conspiratorial.

Scorpius sobers up nodding, “I won’t.” Taking a sip of your wine, you smile at the menu fingering the drawings another heartfelt picture to add to your growing collection in your office. When members of the DIMC stopped by they always complimented the drawings lining the walls asking if the blonde boy in the picture frame on your desk was your kid, the answer repeatedly being ‘I wish.’ Hearing whispering you look up to see Scorpius being shoved out of the kitchen his face ecstatic, he scrambles towards you sliding into his seat.

“Everything okay?”

“Yep,” he grins his excitement quickly growing on you.

“Ah last but certainly not least your Tiramisu Mousse,” Draco inclines his head stepping back.

“I made that too,” Scorpius grins.

“It looks delicious,” lifting your spoon you pause at the sight of a ring pop poking from the top of it. Chucking you pull it out your eyes widening when you notice that Scorpius had stood up and is kneeling down on his knee before you struggling to maintain his balance.

Grinning when he succeeds Scorpius stares up at you a blue ring pop in his hand, “Miss. [Name], I love you with all of my heart will you do the honor of being my mommy?” He questions holding the ring out. Noticing movement, you look behind him to see Draco in the same position holding out a small velvet box with a fabulous ring nestled inside a small smile on his face.

Lowering your gaze you take in Scorpius’s hopeful face your lips slowly stretching into a grin, your eyes start to water with emotion, “Yes, I would love to be your mommy,” whooping he jumps forward wrapping his arms around your neck.

Chuckling you pull him close pressing a kiss against his cheek, hearing a throat being cleared Scorpius lets go thrusting the ring pop onto your right ring finger. “Can’t put it there,” he grins gesturing towards your left ring finger stepping to the side. Turning your gaze towards Draco he smirks as tears slowly fall down your face, stretching out his hand he wipes them away. Grasping your left hand in his he raises the box, “[Name], I have loved you since the day I saw you interacting with my son. You have shown him kindness in such ways that I couldn’t possibly understand especially with me being his father,” he chuckles when you shoot him a reprimanding gaze, “The love you show Scorpius is that of a mother he has never had, I’m thankful that Scorpius had met you in the DIMC otherwise we would not be here today.” Swallowing Draco pulls the ring from the box, “[Name] I love you with all of my heart will you do the honor of being my wife?” He questions quietly, hesitancy in his eyes as you take a moment gazing at his hopeful expression.

Stretching out your hand, you cup his cheek, “Yes,” beaming Draco slips the ring onto your left hand pulling you up into a hug pressing his lips against yours.

Scorpius’s excited screams bounce around the room making you and Draco chuckle. “I have a mommy!” He bellows throwing his arms around yours and Draco’s legs. “I’m so happy,” you squat down immediately after he starts to cry.

“Oh, honey,” wrapping his arms around your neck Scorpius presses his face against your shoulder.

“These are happy tears,” he pulls back his face wet.

Laughing you wipe your tears off your face, “Mine too.”

He plants a noisy kiss on your cheek, “I have a mommy!” 

Strong hands snake around your waist pulling you flush against his chest, “[Name] Malfoy,” Draco mutters resting his forehead against yours, “Has a nice ring to it,” giggling you nod.

“It does doesn’t it?” Chuckling Draco lowers his head capturing your lips in a steamy kiss, sliding your hands up his chest you tug on his tie.

“Are you into role-play?” You question quietly laughing at the caught off guard on Draco’s face, “I’m digging the whole waiter thing,” smirking Draco presses his lips against your neck his breath forming Goosebumps on your skin.

“Can I get you anything else, Mrs. Malfoy?” Draco’s deep voice mumbles in your ear your body shivers with anticipation.

“I can think of a couple things.” Grinning wolfishly, Draco waves his wand clearing the table groaning when Scorpius comes sliding back in.

“Can I go over to the Potters to tell them that I have a mommy?” Scorpius jumps up and down excitedly.

Draco’s grey eyes widen, “Sure! You can spend the night if you want as well,” snorting, you watch Draco disappear from the kitchen helping Scorpius pack.

Making your way towards the floo, you poke your head in to warn Hermione, “Mione?” You call out jumping at the sight of James' head, “James really!” You scold, “Where is your mother?”

He plants himself before the fireplace shoving cookies into his mouth, “Kitchen making more cookies, Lily got into them. Why?” He questions, “We wanted to know if Scorpius could spend the night.”

James scrambles to his feet taking off, “Mom!”

He bellows receiving a sharp reply from Hermione, “For the love of god James what have we told you about yelling?”

“You’re doing it now,” he points out.

Your laughter carries into the kitchen making Hermione poke her head out. “[Name]?” she questions coming over to squat before the fireplace. “Hi Mione, we were wondering if our son Scorpius could spend the night,” you grin Hermione opens her mouth to reply letting out an excited squeal.

Harry comes running into the room his wand raised, “What’s wrong?”

“Let me see!” Lifting your hand, you show her the ring, “It’s beautiful! Did he just ask you now? How did it happen?” Smiling you fill her in,“Sure he can come over! When you pick him up tomorrow I want more details!” Hermione warns, grinning you pull back at the feel of a tap on your spine. Glancing up you see Scorpius dressed in pajamas ready to go his bag slung on his shoulder.

“Potters are ready for you,” Draco helps you stand to brush the soot off your face, Scorpius throws his arms around your waist, “I love you mommy, hope you sleep well.”

Lips quivering you hastily brush the tears off your cheeks squatting down to give him a proper hug, “I love you too.”

“I’ll be right back,” Draco pecks your lips, “Meet me in the bedroom,” he whispers chuckling at your blush. Vanishing from sight you swiftly walk towards the kitchen hurriedly cleaning up the mess before making your way up the stairs towards your shared bedroom. Waving your wand, you scourgify your face slipping out of your dress into something more comfortable spying Draco’s sky blue silk button-down shirt you slip it on lying on your back admiring the ring. “[Name]?” Draco’s voice calls out his confident strides coming towards your bedroom. Tilting your head you smile at him catching the smirk on his face, he notices you admiring your ring, “Do you like it?” He questions shucking off his clothes down to his boxers crawling on the bed towards you.

“I love it,” you smile softly cupping your face Draco pulls you into a kiss sliding his hand down your side grazing your breast. Biting down on his lip, you tug smirking at the delicious groan that escapes his mouth, Draco tightens his grip on your waist, “You know what else I love?” You whisper quietly trailing your hand down his abdomen towards his boxers his grey eyes darken.

“What?” Draco responds just as quiet peppering your face with kisses.

“You.”

Draco pulls back a soft smile crawls onto his face his grey eyes filled with adoration, “I love you too,” hastily unbuttoning your shirt he tosses it to the side chuckling when you pull him up towards you pressing your lips fiercely against his. “[Name] we have all night, let's just take it slow,” gently pressing you down onto the bed Draco trails his lips down the side of your neck biting down smirking against your skin as you moan. Pinning your hands above your head he laughs at your whine, “Let me show you how much I love you,” Draco replies his grey eyes taking in your flushed form.

\---

Ten years later 

Pots and pans fly around the kitchen the occupants narrowly dodging as you wave your wand trying to clean up. Setting a plate of food before your son, you rap him on the head drawing his attention away from Seeker Weekly quickly vanishing it from sight. “Orion please eat,” you give him a hard look Orion smirks shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth his cheeks filled to the brim.

“You’re so gross,” his sister Kassia states taking her plate to the sink.

“Thank you for always being ready Kass,” you whisper kissing her on the head your face exasperated.

She smiles, “Of course.”

“Suck up,” Orion mutters around the food some of it spitting out, Kassia pokes her tongue out dancing out of the room.

“Scorpius!” Your voice echoes throughout the home, “We’re going to be late honey, can you grab your brother please?” Draco comes striding into the kitchen quickly catching a jug of milk flying towards him he sets it on the counter hurriedly wrapping his arms around your waist to calm you down.

“Calm down,” he mutters his breath fans over your skin making you shiver.

“I’ll calm down once we’re out of the house, it would be of great help if you could gather your children while I clean up,” you state your face exhausted. Nodding he presses a quick kiss to your lip smirking at Orion at his groan.

“Upstairs now,” he gestures ushering Orion out of the kitchen.

Sighing you call your house elf Kali, “Kali, I hate to ask this of you but would you mind cleaning up?”

Bobbing her head the house elf gets to work, “Thank you.”

“Of course Misses I love helping you,” smiling gratefully you stride out of the kitchen towards the foyer chuckling at the sight of Thanos draped over Scorpius’s shoulder thrown roughly into the chair.

“Sit,” he commands with a threatening voice his face so much like his fathers intimidating when angered. Thanos stares up at him begrudgingly his arms crossed, Scorpius looks up as you enter the room his face lighting up. “Mother,” he grins.

“Thank you.”

Scorpius smirks shoving a hand against Thanos' chest pushing him back down, “No problem.” Multiple trunks and empty owl cages come bustling down the stairs Kassia in the lead chatting Draco’s ear off, your husband smiling down at her with Orion thrown over his shoulder he drops him in the chair.

“Right, do we have everything?”

“Owls are on their way to Hogwarts now,” Scorpius replies.

“Fantastic, let's go.” Scorpius is the first to step into the fireplace calling out Leaky Cauldron he vanishes from sight, Draco tugging Thanos and Orion into the fireplace quick to follow.

“Kali, can you please follow us to Platform 9 ¾ with the trunks?” She bobs her head disappearing from sight the luggage in tow. “Ready?” You question Kassia pulling her into the fireplace. Stumbling out two strong arms catch you, “Looks like the Malfoy charm still works,” Draco smirks when you roll your eyes at the familiar phrase he used years ago. Scourgifying yourself and your children you set off walking towards Kingscross gaining attention from the onlookers at your impeccably dressed family, Scorpius in the lead discussing potions with Draco. You smile fondly looking on at your family watching as Draco slips Orion the Quidditch magazine you took from him at breakfast. He falls back to read following closely behind Draco.

Kassia runs ahead wanting to be apart of the discussion tugging on Scorpius’s arm, he humors her grabbing her hand while they continue occasionally including her in the conversation. Thanos strides quietly by your side a muggle book in his hand with a pensive look on his face. Lifting your hand, you loop arms with Thanos starling him, “Sickle for your thoughts?” He lifts a hand to ruffle his locks his silver eyes worried, you thanked Merlin that one of your children had the rich color of your hair. Only Kassia had your eye color, her hair a mixture of yours and Draco’s.

“Mother, what if I end up in Hufflepuff?” Arching your eyebrow you stare down at him.

“Darling if anything Orion will end up there,” this garners a smirk from Thanos before it drops. Smiling softly you usher him through the platform before pulling Thanos aside looking him in the eye, “There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, regardless of what Orion says. They value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. All the traits that you possess, if anything they would be honored to have you in their household.” Thanos purses his lips staring into your eyes, “No matter what house you end up in you will be fantastic and we will support you all the way.”

You cup his cheek pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Oi Thanos get over here, Uncle George has some-” 

You whip your head around glaring at George watching as he shirks away from Orion, Thanos grins. “Now, run along,” you straighten out his hair grinning when he bolts past Draco and Kassia towards George and Orion the three of them eagerly chatting in low voices.

Feeling a weight on your shoulder you smile up at Scorpius, “I can’t get over how tall you are,” he smirks.

“I’m almost as tall as Dad.”

“I bet you’re going to pass him.”

Scorpius smirks, “Hope so, that way I can rub it in his face.” Throwing your head back you laugh, the two of you make your way towards the Potters.

Scorpius presses a quick kiss to your check, “Please watch out for Orion and Thanos,” you catch his wrist.

He grins, “Don’t worry, I can use magic there to subdue them,” he grins. “Love you mother,” he smiles when your eyes soften.

“Love you too,” sticking out his hand Scorpius shakes Harry’s and greets Hermione before taking off with Albus.

Lifting a hand to your eyes, you wipe a tear away, “Why are you crying?” Ron questions wearing a perplexed expression.

“Because I feel sorry for all the Professors having to deal with another set of pranking twins, Orion and Thanos, for the next eight years. They’re just as bad as George and Fred were.”

Harry snorts.

“It’s a good thing, brings back memories for George and allows him to live through them.”

A frown appears on your face, “Yeah well if George gets them expelled he will be in deep shit,” your friends chuckle at the glare on your face.

“Speaking of twins where are Scarlett and Savanna?” Hermione questions glancing around to see them talking with Lily and Kassia, their strawberry blonde hair flowing down their back resting above their hips, Savanna more interested in Scorpius, Albus, and James.

A smirk crosses your face, “You’ve been around Malfoy too much,” Ron grumbled. Elbowing Draco you nod over towards the twins, his grey eyes widen before he smirks as well.

“Oi Weasley,” Draco redirects Ron’s attention towards his girls.

His blue eyes narrow before his ears slowly turn red, “Oi,” he yells marching off.

Luna grips his wrist holding him back, “Just a crush,” she mutters serenely.

“B-but my girls-”

Luna drags a spluttering Ron away, hearing the train’s whistle your kids come running back towards you for their goodbyes. Thanos and Orion talk in hushed murmurs quickly stopping when they appear in front of you. Arching your eyebrow you stare down at them, “No expulsion,” you warn pointing your finger at them. They nod vigorously, bending down you kiss their cheeks pulling them into a hug. “Be good Scorpius is watching,” you nod towards your eldest son.

Orion rolls his eyes Draco scowls at this response, “Guess what Orion,” Draco speaks up slinging an arm around your waist, “Scorpius can use magic on you if you misbehave.” His smirk grows as Orion gulps, Scorpius shoots a sneer in Orion’s direction making your son pale he winks at you when Orion turns back around.

“He wouldn’t,” Orion mutters.

“Oh he would,” Draco grins. Furrowing his brows Orion takes off running towards Scorpius to confront him.

Thanos hovers behind, “You’ll be fine, remember no matter what house we love you,” Draco grins.

“Unless you’re in Gryffindor then we will disown you,” mouth dropping open you smack Draco.

“No we won’t,” you scowl up at him redirecting your gaze towards Thanos.

Thanos nods bolting for the train, Kassia slips her hand into yours standing by your side waving vigorously at her brothers. Scorpius leans out the window Orion in front of him making him wave violently James stands by laughing. “They’ll be fine, they have James, Albus, and Scorpius looking after them,” Draco reassures at the sigh you let out, he squeezes your waist pressing a kiss to your temple.

“I wouldn’t rely on James too much,” Hermione drawls shaking her head when she sees James hex Albus, the latter fighting back.

Harry chuckles, “Yeah don’t rely on James to stop them from misbehaving.”

“Great,” you mutter watching the train disappears smiling as Draco nuzzles his nose against your neck.

“Fifty gallons Thanos will be in Ravenclaw and Orion will be in Gryffindor,” you mutter smirking when you feel Draco’s lips stretch into a grin.

“Fifty gallons Thanos gets into Ravenclaw and Orion is in Slytherin.” Pursing your lips, you nod holding your hand up shaking his.

“You’re on Malfoy,” you narrow your eyes up at him receiving a similar look from Draco.

“Bring it, Mrs. Malloy,” Draco swoops in stealing a kiss.

“I want in! Only I’m wagering a baby,” you and Draco exchange surprised looks before glancing down at your daughter.

“We’re listening.” She grins up at the both of you wearing your sly smile, “Thanos and Orion will be Gryffindor and when I win I want another sibling.”

Chuckling Draco brushes his hand against her cheek, “What if it’s another boy?”

Kassia shrugs, “Doesn’t matter.”

Pursing his lips Draco shakes her hand, “You’re on,” eyes wide you glance between them.

“I hope it’s a girl,” Kassia mutters confidentially. Throwing back your head, you laugh.

\---

A flapping of wings is heard before two owls land on your windowsill holding two letters bearing the Hogwarts crest. Kassia jumps up from the kitchen table racing forward to grab them quickly offering the owl some of her bacon. Ripping the letters open she yells, Draco comes sliding into the room wand raised, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Smirking Kassia waves the letter, “Let’s name the baby Alena Mara if it’s a girl and Adonis Remus if it’s a boy.”

Frowning Draco grabs the letter from Kassia before he bursts into laughter, hearing Draco’s booming laugh you push up off the couch setting your book to the side strolling towards the kitchen. Raising your eyebrows at the identical looks on your husbands and daughters face. “What’s going on?”

Kassia waves the letter passing it to you, “I’m getting a sibling, I’m getting a sibling,” she skips out of the room, “Can’t wait to tell Scorpius.”

brows furrowed you quickly read the letter blushing when Draco slips his arms around your waist yanking your hips back against his pressing his chest against your back. Trailing his fingers up the side of your waist he brushes against your breast placing open-mouthed kisses down the side of your neck, “We better get started.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note below this is lying, it's the end! :O

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Keep a look out by subscribing to this story. :)


End file.
